


El tío Victor

by minimamente



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrestos policiacos, Crossover, F/M, Los lobos se dan cuenta de que podrian perderlo para siempre, M/M, Otra relacion ficticia sacada de noche de insomno para hacer esta sopa, Stiles es mal herido, Stiles se muda
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Las cosas ya se salieron lo suficiente de control en Beacon Hills, es momento que el tío Victor llegue a cumplir su promesa a su querida prima de cuidar y proteger a su sobrino.Ni hombres lobo, cazadores o el mismo sheriff lo impedirán o sufrirán las consecuencias.





	1. El tío Victor

Tío Víctor

Las cosas pueden cambiar mucho con la aparición de una persona en tu vida, a veces de manera tan breve que no le damos la importancia que deberíamos cuando nuestras vidas cambian de rumbo y otras tan importantes que se convierten en una razón más para seguir con vida.

Stiles estaba tan cansado y adolorido, le dolía el cuerpo de una manera que jamás creía posible, fue toda una proeza mantenerse lo suficientemente despierto para regresar a su casa de nuevo.

Gerard había sido derrotado, el kamina había desaparecido y Jackson ahora era un hombre lobo y se había quedado con Lydia, Scott había corrido inmediatamente a consolar a Allison aun después de todo lo que había hecho, y Derek… Derek los miro con una mirada de intenso odio y desprecio, todo gracias al plan de Scott, eso había dolido casi tanto como su cuerpo ahora.

Antes de que se diera cuenta todos se habían marchado por su lado y lo habían dejado solo, nadie le pidió que lo llevara a su casa, y ni siquiera hubo un gracias por parte de Lydia por llevarla a salvar a Jackson, y realmente ¿Qué es lo que esperaba?

Ni siquiera su mejor amigo o alguien lo fue a buscar cuando Gerard se lo llevo y le dio la paliza de su vida, Lydia estaba más preocupada por Jackson que por él y eso que lo había visto aun con sus moretones y heridas abierta, heridas que se volvieron a abrir y aumentaron en número después de atravesar la pared del almacén y chocar contra Jackson-Kamina.

Se sentía tan solo en esos momentos, como si algo apretara sus entrañas, o tal vez eran los golpes que recibió esa noche, pero ya no importaba.

A nadie le importaba al parecer así que trato de empacar esas emociones en un rincón de su mente como solía hacer cuando estas se volvían tan oscuras, solo a su padre le importaba y le dolía mentirle, ¿pero que podía decirle?

Que un anciano lo secuestro y le dio una paliza, que ese mismo anciano era un loco psicópata que iba tras sus amigos, que las últimas catástrofes de la ciudad eran por monstruos sobrenaturales y no por ataques de animales o que su hijo le había mentido por tanto tiempo a la cara.

Solo quería ir a dormir, solo quería olvidar todo lo que paso y…

Todo se volvió negro.

Cuando John regreso a casa después de recibir una llamada de la estación estaba muy cansado, su hijo estaba de vuelta, apaleado pero de vuelta, se preguntaba en que se había equivocado, no le creía del todo ese cuento de que fueron los jugadores del equipo contrario quien se lo llevaron y golpearon.

Era un policía después de todo, y el padre de Stiles. Pero cierta parte de él quería creerle, es por eso que para algunos hijos es fácil mentir a sus padres, o algunas personas a otras, porque al final, una pequeña parte de la persona de la que es engañada quería creer en las mentiras.

No quería pensar que su hijo estaba metido en graves problemas que no podía solucionar o él como el sheriff no podía evitar, quería creer que su hijo estaba en una etapa difícil, él mismo la paso en la adolescencia y llego a no contarle todo a sus padres, pero esperaba si estaba realmente en serios problemas su hijo pensara en él para contárselos.

Cuando llego a su casa y bajo del carro y encontró a su hijo tirado en el jardín se maldijo a si mismo por fracasar como padre mientras que sentía que su alma parecía caer al piso junto a su hijo. Rápidamente reviso signos vitales y llamo a una ambulancia, aun tenia pulso pero estaba pálido como una hoja y su cara tenía una expresión de dolor que le encogía el corazón a John.

Debió ser más insistente en llevarlo al hospital, debió exigir respuestas en lugar de simplemente creerle esa historia de los jugadores del otro equipo haciéndole una broma pesada, debió ver las señales que las cosas no estaban bien, debió hacer muchas cosas, y rezo que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando el jet aterrizo recibió una nueva notificación de sus agentes, Mieczyslaw había sido ingresado a urgencias esa madrugada y fue la gota que derramo el brazo, ya había decidido venir a la ciudad a cerciorarse que la seguridad de su sobrino estuviera bien en persona, pero ver la grave situación era obvio que no lo estaba.

Prometió a Claudia cuidarlo y cumpliría su promesa, aun si eso implicaba arrasar la pequeña ciudad de Beacon Hills que tanto cariño había tenido su prima cuando estaba viva.

La limusina que apareció fuera del hospital general de Beacon Hills fue una sorpresa para los residentes, doctores y guardias de turno, había una pequeña bandera que ondeaba en la parte delantera en una pequeña antena como suelen hacer en las películas cuando estos vehículos pertenecían a alguien importante del gobierno, pero en vez de representar los azul, blanco y rojo de la bandera estadounidense la bandera era de un distinguido verde con detalles en negro y rojo, ninguno reconoció el escudo o el significado de la bandera.

John estaba sentado en la sala de espera después de que se llevaron a Stiles a cirugía, tenía una hemorragia interna y debía de operar para cerrar la herida o posibles heridas y drenar la sangre, si hubieran tardado más en encontrarlo o no se hubieran dado cuenta la situación hubiera sido irreparable.

Muerte, estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro cansado de John y no se dio cuenta del hombre con traje elegante que se le acercaba hasta que este le hablo.

-John, hubiera preferido volver a vernos en mejores circunstancias- la voz grave hiso eco en la habitación de la sala de espera.

John giro inmediatamente el rostro y casi se cae al suelo a reconocer al hombre a su lado.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- la pregunta salió más brusca y grosera que lo que pretendía, pero no podía evitarlo, Victor estaba aquí después de tantos años.

-Vine a ver a mi sobrino, ¿acaso no puedo?- el acento del hombre era fuerte, pero aun podía distinguir una pisca del sarcasmo característico de su esposa y de su hijo en él.

-Si Victor, si puedes, pero ¿ahora?- John le miro con sospecha, no era coincidencia que aquel hombre estuviera en su ciudad justamente en esos momentos, ¿acaso él…?

-Cuando me entere de que era lo que estaba pasando en tu ciudad debía cerciorarme personalmente que mi sobrino estaba a salvo, jamás me perdonare por llegar tarde- dijo con una mirada fría y dura que haría temblar al más duro de los hombres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? O claro, tu siempre sabes cosas- la pregunta era estúpida, Victor tenia los medios y los recursos para investigar todas las actividades en la ciudad, más si involucraban a su único sobrino -¿sabes lo que paso?-

-¿Qué es lo que tú sabes?-

-Me gustaría decir que llevo un buen control de mi ciudad, pero ahora creo que eso sería mentir. Estos últimos meses ha habido más muertes e incidentes sospechosos que en la mayoría de años que llevo en servicio-

-Y en muchos de los incidentes Mieczyslaw estaba involucrado-

-En este punto no me extraña que lo sepas-

-Le prometí a Claudia que protegería a su hijo, he estado ausente este par de años pero jamás he olvidado mi promesa-

-¿Qué harás Victor? Esto no es NY o tu país, es solo un pequeño pueblo-

-Es por esa misma mentalidad que me confié y pensé que mi sobrino estaría seguro aquí en esta ciudad, no cometeré el mismo error- el hombre se levantó justo cuando entraba uno de los policías de John, este se le quedo mirando alejarse al verle la cicatriz que recorría la cara del hombre.

-Carter, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo, me mandaron a darle una vuelta señor, y traerle una taza de café, todos estamos preocupados por su hijo y esperamos que todo salga bien- dijo el joven policía, ya tenía unos años en la fuerza y residiendo en Beacon Hills, fue uno de los afortunados que no estaba en el tiroteo que ataco la jefatura hace unos días.

-Gracias- dijo John tomando el vaso de papel con la bebida caliente.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? Parecía un político o una persona importante-

-El tío de Stiles-

-No sabía que Claudia tenia hermanos-

-No los tiene, al menos no biológicos, es su primo, se criaron juntos en su país natal y vinieron a América cuando le dieron una beca a él para estudiar. Es una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestra época, también una de las más peligrosas-

-¿Jefe?-

-Ignora eso ultimo Carter, solo estoy divagando-

-¿Usted le llamo?- 

-No, pero era cuestión de tiempo a que viniera. Siempre se preocupó por Claudia y Stiles-

En el exterior podía parecer estar calmado, pero John sabia mejor, conocía bien al hombre, quizás no tanto como Claudia, pero sabía que bajo esa expresión calmada en esos momentos había una furia que podía derrocar naciones enteras. Jamás se agradaron del todo, pero ambos amaron a Claudia como la persona más importante en sus mundos a su manera, y fue solo por ese amor que quizás Victor no estaba arrasando ya con la ciudad en esos momentos por la ofensa que era dañar el ultimo recuerdo de su amada prima en estos momentos, Stiles.

Victor, el orgulloso genio, el brillante empresario, el gobernante de una nación y quizás una de las personas más temidas y admiradas de nuestra época, a veces le sorprendía que su Claudia tuviera parentela con este hombre, igualmente Stiles, pero los lazos de sangre eran innegables.

John aun siendo el sheriff no lo podría detener si Victor así quisiera aplastar la ciudad, no lo podría arrestar si quiera. 

Maldita inmunidad diplomática.

Pero no sería necesario intentarlo, ya que como dijo antes, fue el amor que tenía por Claudia y ahora Stiles lo que impedía que su furia acabara con Beacon Hills inmediatamente después de enterarse de lo que le paso a Stiles aunque estaba seguro que la sacudiría de una u otra manera pronto, solo porque Claudia vivió y amo esta ciudad, solo porque Stiles nació en esta tierra y solo porque en esos momentos lo más importante era Stiles y las venganzas vendrían después.

Cuando la cirugía acabo un par de horas después fue llevado a una habitación privada en vez de una de las habitaciones compartidas de cuidados intensivos, Victor no permitiría menos que lo mejor para su sobrino, ambos hombres esperaron en asientos separados a que el joven Stilinski despertara solo hablando lo estrictamente necesario hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta de la habitación, fue Victor que se paró y dejo entrar a un hombre de elegante vestimenta con un portafolio.

-¿Quién es este hombre Victor?- 

-Mi abogado-

John se tensó y miro con el ceño fruncido a Victor, ¿acaso él…?

-Ayudara con el caso-

-¿Qué caso?-

-El de Mieczyslaw-

-Dijo que fue una broma, una que salió muy mal, pero si el no reconoce a los agresores del equipo contrario…-

-Esto no fue una broma John, fue un atentado, un secuestro y tortura. Están pasando muchas cosas en tu ciudad, la cual ya no es segura, no para Mieczyslaw. Me dejaras intervenir con mis medios o ponte en mi camino y sufrir las consecuencias, aunque sería mejor que cooperaras por el bien de Mieczyslaw-

-¿Me dirás que es lo que sabes? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Si-

-Entonces te ayudare en todo lo que pueda Victor von Doom-


	2. Tío Victor 2

Tío Víctor 2

John a veces quería que el mundo fuera más sencillo, más seguro, pero como policía sabía que esos pensamientos eran demasiado idílicos pero como padre no podía dejar de tenerlos. John a veces se levantaba y miraba las noticias agradeciendo no vivir en una gran ciudad o cerca de zonas de desastre, si no era la delincuencia eran catástrofes naturales las que ponían las vidas en riesgo, pero ahora el mundo no solo debía preocuparse con las cosas “normales”.

Como si Dios le gustara jugar con el mundo con la imaginación de un niño de preescolar en los últimos años habían salido personas con súper poderes o los llamados mutantes, también atentados con tecnología que solo podía verse en películas de ciencia ficción y gente que bien podría haber salido de una de las historietas que le fascinaban a su hijo como villanos y héroes.

Las ciudades grandes eran las más afectadas por estas nuevas catástrofes y tipos de crímenes, NY era básicamente el foco de muchas de ellas siendo que ahí vivían grandes héroes reconocidos por las noticias también como los llamados Vengadores o los 4 fantásticos. 

John esperaba de verdad que su hijo no quisiera elegir alguna de las universidades de esa ciudad y eligiera una de las más cercanas cuando llegara el momento de graduarse de preparatoria, solo por seguridad.

Aun así John jamás pensó que su pequeña ciudad era segura del todo, después de todo era un policía y conocía bien lo peligrosa que podía ser, pero ahora cuando Victor le termino de contar lo que había descubierto con sus recursos se dio cuenta que la ciudad era mucho más peligrosa de lo que alguna vez llego a imaginar.

Tenía muchos sentimientos revueltos en su interior, miedo, enojo, tristeza, Stiles tuvo que enfrentar todo eso y no lo compartió con su padre, tal vez no le hubiera creído si le dijera que existían hombres lobo pero lo demás, los peligros que representaban las personas normales, hubiera hecho algo. 

Contra los dichosos cazadores, contra Kate Argent, con la familia en general o los que atentaron potencialmente a la vida de su hijo, incluida Allison. ¡Dios! La chica había tirado flechas a sus compañeros de escuela, hombres lobo o no importaba poco.

Victor no dijo mentiras, trajo prueba tras prueba en el portafolio de su abogado, desde fotos de cámaras de seguridad a las propias grabaciones de dichas cámaras, aun sin testigos oculares esto podría meter a la cárcel a los implicados, aunque sabía que Victor no estaría satisfecho con solo eso, quería más, y cierta parte de él temía que lo apoyaría en todo el camino, y la otra, la del padre que clamaba por justicia apoyaría a Victor en sus planes aun si significara venderle su alma al diablo.

Miro nuevamente la grabación de un hombre cambiar sus facciones en segundos de un humano normal a algo casi bestial, podría excusarse que esto era una grabación con efectos especiales muy buenos pero esto había sido una transmisión en directo hace un par de horas de un hombre que acepto mostrar pruebas de que los hombres lobo existían porque Victor se lo pidió, el hombre era uno de los tantos habitantes de la nación que gobernaba Victor von Doom, y como la mayoría de sus ciudadanos confiaba en el hombre lo suficiente para acceder a esta inusual petición con la promesa de que no expondría su secreto a personas que pudiera perjudicar a los suyos o su familia.

Cerró la computadora y miro a Stiles aun en esa cama de hospital, con bolsas de sangre y suero, oxigeno conectado y una máquina que marcaba sus signos vitales. Simplemente no era justo.

Su hijo aun no despertaba y Victor seguía en la habitación después de mandar a su abogado a terminar con el papeleo, era increíble a veces la rapidez en que actuaba el hombre para lograr algo, no solo era que tuviera recursos o los medios para lograrlo si no la forma en que pensaba en todos los escenarios para que sus planes se llevaran perfectamente a cabo.

A pesar de quien era, se consolaba saber que Stiles tenía a Victor como su tío.

Hubo una vez en que tuvo miedo que le quitara la tutela de Stiles, cuando aún estaba en su poso de depresión después de la muerte de su mujer y no fue el mejor de los padres, había días enteros en que no sabía ni preguntaba que había hecho su hijo o donde estaba ya que se encontraba enterrado en el trabajo o ahogado en una botella de wiski, hasta que se dio cuenta que su hijo realmente no estaba en casa y entro en pánico, solo para descubrir por parte de su vecina que se encontraba con su tío que se encontraba de visita, o esa era la historia que la gente sabia como los vecinos o algunos colegas.

Nadie sabía en la ciudad que el apellido de soltera de Claudia era von Doom por lo que nadie sabía tampoco que el tio que le ayudo en los primeros meses después de la muerte de Claudia era Victor von Doom, el mismo que aparece en algunas noticias como Doctor Doom, sin su máscara y su armadura serian pocos o ninguna gente que lo reconocería con facilidad, estaba más grabada en la mente de la gente la imagen de un hombre imponente dentro de un traje que se decía impenetrable con una máscara de facciones duras e intimidantes que el hombre que hablaba Claudia con cariño que era su primo y su más querido amigo. 

Pero él si sabía, y en esos años cuando comenzaron a surgir los héroes y también los villanos, Victor, Doctor Doom ya era mundialmente conocido, recordaba a Claudia mirar con tristeza algunas noticias que hablaban de su primo pero jamás perdió el afecto por este ni le inculco miedo a su hijo para temerle al hombre que decía ser Victor en las noticias, sino que recordara siempre que era su tío y lo amaba.

Cuando fue a buscar a su hijo lo encontró dormido en una habitación con muebles finos y bien equipada para lo que cualquier niño de la edad de Stiles en ese entonces quisiera tener, juguetes, video juegos e historietas, alguna de estas cosas aún seguían en la actual habitación de su hijo, pero lo que le rompió el corazón era ver a Victor cuidar su sueño y ver que este hombre había estado cuidando mejor a su hijo de lo que el había estado haciéndolo en los últimos meses.

La mirada de desprecio no se hiso esperar cuando Doom lo vio, jamás se llevaron bien, John por desconfiar de este hombre de antecedentes sospechados y Doom porque pensaba que su prima pudo haber conseguido algo mejor que un simple policía, pero se toleraban, simplemente porque Claudia se llenaría de tristeza al verlos pelear.

Doom lo saco de la habitación de aquella casa, más bien mansión, que había comprado por el simple objetivo de quedarse por una infinidad de tiempo para velar por el hijo de su prima el tiempo necesario al ver como el esposo de ella no tenía las capacidades de cuidarlo debidamente, ya estando en el pasillo le dedico un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo, pudo ser peor y John lo sabía, Doom llegaba a no tener piedad con las personas que odiaba.

John sabía perfectamente que él hombre tenía los medios de desaparecerlo, matarle y no dejar evidencias, o contratar los mejores abogados y quitarle la custodia de su hijo sin ningún problema, eso ultimo quizás hubiera sido lo más doloroso y cruel que hubiera podido hacer el hombre, pero no lo hiso.

Pero no hiso ninguna de esas cosas.

Lo que si hiso fue prohibirlo verlo de nuevo hasta que volviera a ser lo suficientemente responsable de sí mismo como para poder cuidar de su hijo, fue difícil pero la amenaza no dicha de la posibilidad de perder a Stiles fue suficiente para tirar sus botellas de licor, ver a una terapeuta y disminuir sus horas en el trabajo para tener un horario más estable.

Doom no daba segundas oportunidades.

Cuando ya pudo pararse por sus propios pies y salir de su depresión Doom acepto a que volviera ver a su hijo y recuperar su custodia con el tiempo.

Ahora que había vuelto se sentía entre agradecido y destrozado, aterrorizado incluso. No es que Doom no hubiera estado en contacto con Stiles, siempre llegaban presentes en los cumpleaños de su hijo, en fiestas festivas, e incluso cartas en periodos esporádicos, pero no había vuelto a pisar Beacon Hills hasta ahora, en parte porque seguramente estaba muy ocupado gobernando Latveria y sumergido en sus planes, Claudia solía bromear que su primo era el hombre más ambicioso del mundo y gracias a las noticias no podía descartar que esas bromas tenían una gran dosis de verdad.

Pero ahora que había vuelto, sabía que los planes y su gobierno estaba en pausa porque cosas graves le pasaron a su hijo, y el como padre se sentía que había fracasado nuevamente.

Eran tantas emociones para tomarlas de una sola vez.

Miro de reojo a Doom, la enorme cicatriz que recorría su rostro y su expresión inexpresiva intimidaba, pero esos ojos que para la mayoría parecían fríos y hasta crueles, miraban con calidez a su hijo postrado en la cama.

Era algo que tenían en común, así como amaron a Claudia amaban a su hijo.

*+*+*

Scott estaba de camino a la casa de Allison, sabía que se habían dicho que se darían un tiempo pero no podía aguantar no saber nada de ella o ver su rostro a pesar que había pasado apenas un par de días.

Después de todo aquel desastre del kamina, de Matt, de la muerte de Victoria Argent, de las manipulaciones y amenazas de Gerard Argent, de todo lo que sufrieron, merecían tranquilidad, ser felices.

Vino corriendo con su velocidad de hombre lobo esperando pasar desapercibido para Chris Argent si se encontraba en casa, estaba ya a menos de unos 100 metros de la casa de Allison cuando escucho las patrullas y decidió aumentar de velocidad.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Allison o su padre habían tenido un accidente? ¿Por qué la policía estaría en la casa Argent?

Disminuyendo la velocidad antes de entrar al rango de visión de cualquier persona vio las patrullas enfrente del hogar de Allison, varios policías rodeaban la propiedad y cinta amarilla estaba empezando a ponerse para rodear la propiedad en clara advertencia a cualquier civil de que no pasara en una posible escena del crimen, eso le helo la sangre y corrió hacia la casa.

Muchos pensamientos catastróficos pasaron por la mente de Scott McCall en los escasos segundos que tardó en llegar antes de que un policía al notarlo le impidió el paso poniéndose frente a él, el adolecente estuvo muy tentado de derribarlo con su fuerza sobrenatural y entrar en la casa para cerciorarse que Allison estuviera bien, pero a duras penas se detuvo.

-¡Hey! Mantente fuera de la cinta chico, esta es escena del crimen- las palabras del policía solo acrecentaron el temor del joven de rasgos latinos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Allison está bien? Déjeme pasar, tengo que verla, tengo que ver que este bien- Scott trato de esquivar al hombre, rodearlo e incluso empujo un poco, lo único que rodeaba su mente era Allison, su dulce Allison, que estuviera, que no estuviera herida, que estuviera sana y salva.

-Cálmate muchacho- el joven policía trataba de tranquilizar al adolecente frente a él pero con escasos resultados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- una voz bien conocida para Scott lo saco de su espiral de pensamientos preocupantes pero al verlo presente en la casa de Allison lo hiso aún más preocupante, el sheriff de la ciudad siempre asistía a las escenas de crimen más preocupantes.

-Sheriff, señor. Este joven está intentando de entrar en la escena del crimen, es muy insistente- 

-Ya veo Parish, el chico es Scott McCall, novio de Allison Argent, una de las acusadas. Yo me encargo. Ayuda a Haige a llevar a los sospechosos a la estación- el joven asintió a su mandato y fue dentro de la casa a ayudar a su colega mientras que el sheriff se encargaba del adolecente.

-¿Sheriff Stilinski que sucede? ¿Allison se encuentra bien?- 

John Stilinski siempre le sembró un sentimiento de respeto a Scott, no solo por ser un policía honrando y decente, porque era un hombre que con sus acciones se podía admirar, siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto, siempre velando por los habitantes de la ciudad, era esa clase de adulto la cual quería llegar a ser un día si se le preguntaba a Scott, por eso cuando le miro con duros ojos y un brillo de decepción en ellos Scott sintió esa mirada como un duro golpe a pesar que aún no sabía el motivo de esta.

-¿Siempre piensas en ella verdad? Antes que cualquier otra cosa…- murmuro el hombre mayor por lo bajo, tan bajo que si no fuera por su audición de hombre lobo no le hubiera escuchado ¿Qué quería decir con esas palabras? –Allison Argent y Chris Argent se encuentran tan bien como pueden ser, pero ahora están bajo custodia policiaca Scott, te sugiero que te alejes si no eres capaz de controlarte, no quiero tener que arrestarte a ti también si llegas a pasar sobre el perímetro que estamos cercando-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Los están arrestando?!-

-Así es-

-Pero… ¿Pero por qué? Allison no ha hecho nada malo, sea de lo que sea que le estén culpando debe ser un error, una mentira…-

El sheriff lo miro con tal enfado que lo enmudeció de inmediato. Si no fuera porque sabía que el hombre era un humano normal creería que John Stilinski era una especie de alfa.

-Escúchame bien Scott, se lo estúpido que deja a uno el estar enamorado, pero Allison al igual que su padre están siendo arrestados por crímenes con evidencia de sobra para darles una dura sentencia. Dios, tu sabes mejor que nadie de lo que son capaces…-

-¿Señor…?-

-Son asesinos-

-¡Allison jamás ha matado a alguien!-

-Aun no lo ha hecho, pero si secuestrado, torturado y disparado un arma contra personas. Scott… ya se lo que es capaz su familia, y de todas las personas me sorprende que tú la defiendas después de todo lo que hiso-

-No sé lo que quiere decir-

-Si sabes muchacho. Ve a casa, si llegas a intervenir yo mismo te arrestare ¿quedo claro?- 

Scott apretó los puños pero asintió, estaba tan confundido y preocupado al mismo tiempo que le era difícil pensar.

¿Qué quería decir el sheriff con sus palabras? ¿Qué tanto sabia? ¿Cómo lo supo? Pero lo que su mente más le preocupaba ¿Allison estaría bien?

Cuando vio a Chris salir de la casa esposado de manos con un rostro lúgubre seguido de un oficial la situación se volvió más real, pero cuando vio la bella cabellera ondulada y el rostro resignado de Allison con las manos esposadas al igual que su padre sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

Quería ir a consolarla, protegerla del mundo, apartar a esos policías y destrozar sus esposas, quería hacer tantas cosas que sentía que sus palmas picaban al sentir sus garras crecer y sus arder un poco.

-Calmate Scott, ve a casa y no hagas una escena aquí- le llamo de nuevo el sheriff que le miro directamente a los ojos con mirada dura. 

Cuando las patrullas que llevaban a Christ y Allison se alejaron el retrocedió al bosque, su mente era remolino pero mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de cierto sabor metálico en su boca, sus colmillos habían salido en algún momento y le habían cortado el labio, quizás cuando vio a Allison salir de su casa.

El mismo momento en que el sheriff Stilinski estuvo frente a él y le miró fijamente, lo había visto y no se había inmutado por su parcial cambio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he visto todas las temporadas de la serie de Teen Wolf pero siento que le faltan mas arrestos, muchos arrestos y se perdonan demasiado fácil algunas cosas en la trama, como suele pasar en las series o novelas (y en las novelas normalmente es hasta el final cuando los malos terminan en la carcel).  
> En resumen quería ver a Allison en la cárcel y a su padre también, no digo que sea algo permanente, quizás si o no, depende de mi humor, pero de acuerdo al humor de tío Victor es lo minimo que hara por el momento, ademas si estan arrestados en un lugar es mas facil localizarlos y sacarles informacion.   
> Ahora, ¿se esperaban este movimiento?


	3. Tio Victor 3

Tío Victor 3

Lo primero que nota al abrir los ojos es un techo blanco, lo segundo que nota es un pitido constante y levemente irritante, lo tercero es la cálida mano que rodea la suya y por último el murmullo de la voz de su padre llamándole.

-Sti… Stiles… hijo… Stiles hijo ¿me escuchas?- 

Tarda unos segundos pero llega a la conclusión acertada del lugar en donde se encuentra en esos momentos, la cama de un hospital, ¡Oh rayos! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Hace cuánto que está ahí?

Su papá debió estar muy preocupado, ¿se abra alimentado bien? ¿habrá dormido? 

-Tranquilo, tranquilo hijo, estas en el hospital ahora. Sufriste una hemorragia interna y perdiste mucha sangre, los doctores dicen que la cirugía fue un éxito pero debes guardar reposo-

¿Hemorragia? ¿Cirugía? Sabía que le dolía todo después de la paliza de Gerard y atravesar la pared de un almacén con su jeep, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan grave, tal vez se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido al dolor en esos últimos meses.

Sentía la garganta muy seca y le dificultaba decir las palabras por el sedante y morfina que corría en su sistema en esos momentos pero quería decirle a su padre tanto.

-Papá, yo… perdón, yo…-

-Sch sch no, no tienes nada de que pedir perdón hijo. Esto no fue tu culpa, sé que no me has dicho muchas cosas en los últimos meses pero yo también debí estar más atento, hacer las preguntas correctas, pero ya lo sé. Sé todo hijo-

-¿Papá?-

-¿Ya despertó?- una nueva voz se hiso presente en la habitación y aunque tardo un poco en identificarla era demasiado familiar para olvidarla.

-Tt… tío Victor-

-Hola mi muchacho, es un alivio que recuperes el conocimiento- acercándose a la cama vio a su tío en un traje elegante de un verde oscuro, poniéndose al otro lado de la cama tomo su otra mano la envolvió entre las suyas. A pesar de los años sus manos seguían siendo más grande que las suyas y conservaban esa calidez familiar de cuando era más joven.

¿Pero que hacia su tío aquí?

-Stiles, tú tío y yo hemos estado hablando, de mucho en realidad. Hijo, la ciudad se ha vuelto peligrosa, y me esforzare para que eso cambie, y tu tío…-

-¿Qué te parecería ir a Latveria por un tiempo conmigo?-

*+*+*

¿Han escuchado el dicho “pueblo chico infierno grande”? Te sorprendería lo acertado que puede llegar a ser, las noticias de que los Argent fueron arrestados corrieron por el pueblo como el viento, por lo que más temprano que tarde la noticia llego a todos los adolescentes de la preparatoria de Beacon Hills siendo el tema de conversación más jugoso, incluso los profesores comentaban sobre este hecho.

-¿Allison? Pero ella parecía tan buena-

-Dicen que su familia era traficante o algo así-

-Yo escuche que su padre y ella se volvieron locos después de la muerte de su madre, algo hicieron y la policía los descubrió-

-Yo sabía que Matt estaba obsesionado con ella-

-¿El del tiroteo?-

-Tenía cientos de fotos de ella, ya saben, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan, debió saber que algo estaba mal en la cabeza de esa chica y por eso se sintió tan atraído a ella-

-¡Cállense!- el grito de Scott resonó en los pasillos cuando por fin se hartó de escuchar la infinidad de murmullos de los adolescentes hablando de Allison como si fuera un criminal que merecía estar en la cárcel, y no era así.

Ahora las miradas de sus compañeros de escuela estaban fijas en él, pero más que pena o sentirse cohibido el enojo y la rabia de toda la situación lo dominaba, así que decidió caminar lo más rápido posible al baño más cercano, sino se controlaba perdería el control en medio de todos.

En esos momentos se arrepentía de haber asistido a clases, pero quedarse en casa pensando en lo posiblemente preocupada y asustada que estaría Allison mientras él se revolcaba de preocupación seria como una tortura, ya había perdido el control un par de veces y su cama, algunas almohadas y su escritorio habían pagado el precio, suponía que yendo a la escuela le ayudaría en pensar otra cosa, pero se equivocó, todos hablaban sobre ella esparciendo rumores a diestra y siniestra.

Una vez en el baño abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara con agua, la segunda razón por la que venía a la escuela era saber qué es lo que había dicho Stiles a su padre, porque la única razón que hallaba para que el sheriff no se hubiera asustado ayer viéndolo cambiar es que le hubiera contado sobre los hombres lobo, y dios no lo quiera, de alguna forma ser el responsable de que Allison este en prisión en esos momentos.

Había tratado de llamar pero no contesto su celular, por lo que esperaba verlo en clases pero no tuvo tanta suerte en interceptarlo, distraído por lo que la gente decía y su propia preocupación.

-Te vez fatal- la voz de Isacc lo saco de sus pensamientos, en algún momento este había entrado a los baños detrás de él. El rubio se estaba volviendo bueno en el arte del sigilo.

-Me siento fatal- dijo con sinceridad el moreno.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad lo que paso con Allison? ¿Fue arrestada?-

-Desgraciadamente si-

-Oh- 

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio después del intercambio de palabras, Scott había sido bueno con Isacc y se habían acercado un poco cuando este le enseño más cosas de ser un hombre lobo aparte de aprender a pelear como Derek, se sentía mal por el moreno por pasar este rato amargo por su novia, pero no sabía que decir o sentir sobre la chica, ella prácticamente le había disparado una flecha sin dudar, y aunque no sabía toda la historia sabía que los Argents habían causado mucho daño y se habían escapado del castigo por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez esto era karma, pero no se lo diría a Scott en la cara, eso solo echaría sal a la herida y enfurecería al ya desestabilizado lobo.

-¿Has visto a Stiles?-

-¿He?-

-Si has visto a Stiles, no he logrado encontrarme con el hoy. Necesito hablar con él- 

-Scott, Stiles no ha venido a la escuela en los últimos días. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-

-¿Qué?-

*+*+*

La patrulla de policía se detuvo frente a los restos de la casa Hale, solo un hombre bajo y espero a que Derek Hale saliera de los restos que alguna vez fue el hogar de su familia. 

-Eres un hombre difícil de encontrar Derek Hale- John miro al hombre más joven con seriedad, los teléfonos que dejo como referencia para contactarlo cuando estuvo arrestado y la dirección del motel en el que supuestamente se quedaba no ayudaron a encontrarle, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a su cuñado para saber el paradero del ultimo Hale con vida en la ciudad.

-Sheriff, ¿a qué debo su visita?- Derek devolvía la mirada al hombre sin titubear, otras personas estarían algo nerviosas que un policía los estuviera buscando, pero Derek se mostraba demasiado tranquilo.

Eso cambiaria con las siguientes palabras que diría John Stilinski.

-Vine a hablar contigo, el departamento de policías decidió abrir de nuevo el caso del incendio de tu hogar y el asesinato de tu familia, esto con el fin de declarar a Kate Argent culpable de asesinato, intento de homicidio, piromanía, y… pedofilia entre otros cargos-

Los ojos se Derek se abrieron de sorpresa y por un momento breve parecía que había perdido el equilibrio al parecer inclinarse un poco, John sabía que era mucho por procesar y no había que nadie más le diera la noticia, no solo como sheriff sino porque sabía que a pesar de que por fin se estaba haciendo justicia a la familia Hale y a Derek, esto solo era parte del plan de Victor.

-¿Por qué ahora?- fue lo que logro articular Derek sonando incrédulo, quería preguntar mucho más, ¿Cómo es que habrían el caso ahora? ¿Quién les dio toda esa información?

-No mereciste lo que te paso a ti ni a tu familia, sé que Kate Argent muerta esto no traerá total alivio, pero al menos el mundo sabrá lo que hiso. Lo que su familia hiso también-

-¿Qué?-

-Una vez abierto este caso también se hallaran conexiones con su familia ayudando a financiar este crimen y muchos otros llevados por Kate Argent, una larga lista que llevara a conexiones con otros de sus parientes y posibles socios de sus fechorías, dentro de la familia Argent y fuera de ella. En estos momentos se encuentran en custodia Christ Argent y su hija Allison Argent por sospecha de cooperación en los actos delictivos de Kate, así como portar armas sin licencia, tráfico de armas, cooperar en el secuestro de un menor, tortura e intento de asesinato, entre otros cargos-

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- 

Estaba seguro que esa información iba más allá del deber policiaco del sheriff.

-Como ya dije, no merecías lo que te paso. Esto no te devolverá a tu familia, pero espero que te ayude a cerrar este capítulo de tu vida, pero también… no trates de meterte cuando vayamos a buscar a Gerard Argent. No solo te lo estoy diciendo como policía, ni porque ese hombre aun esta fuera de custodia policiaca y es muy peligroso, sino porque ese hombre dejo de ser tu presa, ahora hay alguien mucho más peligroso que está detrás de él y si intervienes no puedo prometer que saldrás ileso-

-Eso no sonó como parte de su charla como sheriff-

-Y no lo fue, Hale, solo puedo imaginar que tanto daño te hiso esa familia, pero ellos también se metieron con algo que jamás debió ser tocado-

-¿Sheriff?-

-No te estoy hablando ahora como sheriff, sino como padre. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te apartes, pero se metieron con mi hijo, si yo no atrapo a Gerard como sheriff, al menos ayudare como padre a que ese bastardo pague lo que hiso a mi hijo, y si en el proceso a tu familia se hace justicia junto a otras cientos de víctimas, sería capaz de entregar la ciudad en bandeja de plata-

Stiles… ¿Qué le había pasado a Stiles?

Hiso memoria rápidamente desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando Scott y él le traicionaron, cuando atravesó con el Jeep una de las paredes del hangar, tenía moretones si recordaba bien. ¿Fue del choque? En ese momento y hasta ahora no se había preocupado en pensar que tan graves eran sus heridas, segado más por la ira y la rabia que había dejado la traición, aun con el desagradable aroma de Gerard en su boca, desde esa noche no lo había visto ni a él ni a Scott.

¿Secuestro? ¿Tortura? Sabía perfectamente cómo eran el método de las torturas de un Argent, ¿habrían hecho lo mismo con un humano?

¿Por qué? ¿Y cuándo ocurrió todo eso?

Todo había sido muy confuso con la muerte de Jackson, el regreso de este, la desaparición de Erika y Boyd dejando su manada, el regreso de Peter…

Y Stiles…

-¿Qué le paso a Stiles señor?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Ni sabia porque lo hacía, se supone que ya no quería saber nada más de Scott y compañía.

-Él… ahora está en un lugar mejor. ¡No pongas esa cara!, no me refiero a “ese” lugar mejor, pero ahora está seguro. Recuerda no meterte en más problemas muchacho, ni tampoco en la búsqueda de Gerard Argent. Hasta luego- con una inclinación de cabeza el sheriff termino de despedirse y se subió a su patrulla, dejando a un hombre lobo más que confundido.

¿Cuánto tiempo soñó Derek para que a su familia se le hiciera justicia? La muerte de Kate había aliviado solo un poco su dolor, este siempre estaría ahí por la pérdida de su familia y manada, pero también anhelaba que se hiciera justicia legal. Todo el mundo jamás sabría que la muerte de su familia no había sido un accidente, todo el mundo seguiría mirando a los Argent como gente normal, unos vecinos más en Beacon Hills o a la ciudad a donde fueran sin sospechar lo peligrosos que realmente podían ser.

Pero ahora, ahora en un par de segundos las cosas cambiaron y los Argent serian expuestos como los criminales que realmente eran, y…

No podía evitar que sobre todos esos pensamientos reinara la pregunta ¿Qué había pasado con Stiles?


	4. 4

Tío Victor 4

Latveria es todo y más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó. Su madre tenía unas cuantas fotos de su infancia y hogar que logro conservar y traer cuando vino a E.U., también trajo con ella sus historias que le contaba la mayoría de las noches antes de ir a dormir llenando su mente de escenarios sacados de películas europeas por lo que ya tenía una imagen mental de lo que fue el país de nacimiento de su progenitora y tío.

Mirando solo por la ventana de su habitación es como ver una de esas postales de ciudades europeas que conservan sus edificios de generaciones atrás, hechos de roca, madera y tejas rojizas, casi como estar en el escenario de una película de época, incluso hay gente recorriendo la calle con ropas autóctonas y coloridas, gente que se enorgullece de sus tradiciones y su forma de vida, y como no estarlo ya que Latveria estadísticamente es uno de los países más seguros y avanzados tecnológicamente en la actualidad, todo gracias a la administración de su tío.

Por generaciones el pequeño país fue aquejado por la guerra al estar colocado geográficamente donde la mayoría de los conflictos bélicos del continente europeo pasaban, y sus antiguos gobernantes en vez de alzar al país trayendo mejores condiciones para su pueblo trajeron la tiranía y gobernaban con miedo y dolor, su propia madre y tío vivieron en esa época, sus propios abuelos y resto de familiares murieron por ese tipo de gobierno.

Le hubiera gustado haber conocido al dziadek y babcia.

Pero viendo a este pintoresco pueblo desde su ventana era casi imposible pensar en escenarios de guerra o supresión que le aquejaron a esas tierras, pero bueno, viendo a Beacon Hills a primera vista tampoco te imaginarias que varios de sus habitantes eran hombres lobos y otras creaturas sobrenaturales.

-Ya estas despierto mi muchacho- la voz sonó a sus espaldas entrando por la puerta de su habitación, la cual cabe decir que aparte de tener un balón con una vista espectacular era casi tan grande como los metros cuadrados de su casa.

-Si- movió la palanca de su silla de ruedas eléctrica para encarar a su tío, este había sido uno de los tantos presentes que este le había dado una vez llegaron a la tierra natal de su madre.

Los doctores dijeron que debía de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo físico y guardar reposo después de la pérdida de sangre y su cirugía, por lo que Víctor no escatimo en ofrecerle la mayor comodidad y un medio de transporte que le permitiera moverse sin poner tanto estrés en su cuerpo.

Su tío portaba un traje verde pero diferente a los elegantes que había llevado en el hospital y en su viaje hacia Latveria, de hecho era el mismo en que las noticias lo retrataban con títulos escandalosos en los periódicos y las noticias sobre el infame dictador Doctor Doom, solo que hacía falta la máscara de metal en esta ocasión que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¿Y tú mascara?- pregunto Stiles no pudiendo evitar preguntar siendo su lengua que su propia mente.

-Pensé que te sentirías más cómodo por el momento si no la traería puesta-

-A mí no me importa, no realmente, de hecho pienso que es genial. Además mamá me lo explico, o trato de hacerlo cuando… bueno, aparecieron las primeras noticias- Stiles tiene vagos recuerdos de una tarde soleada y su madre viendo el noticiero internacional, un reportero diciendo como en Latveria hubo una revolución y un nuevo dictador se autoproclamaba gobernante en un tono preocupante, luego fotos de un hombre con máscara de hierro y los encabezados escandalosos en el noticiero, pero lo que más recuerda es el rostro de su madre.

Tenía una curiosa combinación de alivio y preocupación si eso era posible, cuando se percató de su presencia lo llamo y lo sentó en sus piernas diciendo que ella había nacido en ese lugar y quien había liberado al pueblo de Latveria de su tirano rey, el tono de su madre era muy diferente a la de la reportera, muy más tranquilo y lleno de esperanza, y le había dicho en un tono muy bajo, como si de un secreto se tratara, que había sido su querido tío Víctor quien había logrado tal proeza.

Pero al mirar la pantalla del televisor solo pudo ver una máscara y no el rostro con la cicatriz de su querido tío, por lo que su madre se tomó el tiempo de explicar que no importaba como se veía o lo que dijera la demás gente, aun si eran reporteros o gente importante, ese era su querido Víctor, así que nunca debía tenerle miedo, aun si había gente que lo hacía como esa reportera.

-Ah, ¿Qué dijo Claudia?-

-Principalmente que no debería tener miedo, aun si usabas un rostro de metal o no, ya que tú siempre serias mi tío, familia. Además ya soy mayor como para asustarme por un rostro de metal, he visto cosas peores…-

Cosas mucho peores, monstruos sacados de las pesadillas de alguien, psicópatas y sociópatas no tentándose el corazón, la decepción en los ojos de su padre, el odio de una persona que pensaba que estaba volviéndose cercana.

-Sin duda valiente, eso nadie lo puede dudar- Víctor saco su máscara y se la coloco, solo eran visibles sus ojos, la máscara hacia más penetrante su mirada de lo que ya era. Caminando elimino la distancia entre su sobrino y él –tu madre estaría tan orgullosa del joven hombre que te has convertido-

-Yo… no lo creo tío-

-Jamás dudes de eso Mieczyslaw, lo que te paso no fue tu culpa- dijo refiriéndose al secuestro, sus lesiones, y seguramente el terror que vivió siendo torturado por esos cazadores.

-Pero, pero…- no sabía que decir, había tratado evitar hablar sobre el tema aun cuando se enteró que su padre y tío ya estaban enterados de todo o casi todo lo que le había pasado y lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad, era consiente que había sido un enorme peso el que había cargado ocultándole estas cosas a su padre, y a su tío ahora que lo pensaba.

No quería llorar frente a su tío, ya no más, pero cierta parte de él quería mostrarse vulnerable frente a él para ser consolado como lo fue en el hospital cuando la verdad salió a la luz.

-Perdón-

-¿De qué debería perdonarte Mieczyslaw?- coloco una mano en el hombro del más joven.

-No ser tan valiente, tan fuerte… por no decirles. Tenía miedo, no quería que mi papá o tú fueran arrastrados por toda esta mierda que estaba sucediendo, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido y antes que me diera cuenta todo se salió de control-

-Mi muchacho, escúchame bien, esto jamás fue tu culpa. A nadie se le enseña cómo enfrentar lo desconocido, trataste de actuar de la mejor manera tratando de proteger a los que aprecias y me siento orgulloso por ello, pero escúchame bien, yo… y tú padre, estamos ahí para apoyarte, protegerte aun si la situación parece imposible. Siempre estaré para protegerte, lo prometo. Debería ser yo quien te pida perdón por no haber estado ahí en ese momento-

-No fue tu culpa, no digas eso tío- Stiles extendió los brazos y abrazo el torso del mayor, lo que menos quería era que su tío se sintiera culpable por sus propias estupideces, el mayor le devolvió el abrazo. Aun si el cuerpo del mayor estaba envuelto en metal la calidez del abrazo era palpable para Stiles.

Tan noble era el corazón de su sobrino como lo fue alguna vez su madre, pero Doom no podía negar su responsabilidad, había prometido proteger al joven Mieczyslaw no solo por Claudia sino por su propio deseo, y su descuido al no estar al tanto de la vida de su sobrino ese último año lo había puesto en gran riesgo. Si llegara a perder a su sobrino… no solo un pequeño pueblo en California sufriría las consecuencias, sino el mundo entero quizás conocería a un Doctor Doom sin corazón.

Pues era un dictador, a veces hacia cosas atroces y era considerado un criminal en varias naciones, pero también sabía que hubiera sido peor si no se hubiera criado con Claudia, o esta hubiera dejado algo igualmente valioso que ella que era su sobrino.

-Ahora estas seguro Mieczyslaw- y Victor van Doom se encargaría que esto seguiría igual y haría pagar a todo aquel que se atrevió a tocar un solo cabello de su sobrino para infligirle daño.

*+*+*+*

Debido a que el caso estaba ligado directamente con el hijo del sheriff el mismo no podía participar activamente porque podía comprometer la investigación aun así podía supervisar y asistir a ver al arresto de los sospechosos, durante todo el proceso el hombre había actuado muy profesional y fue algo de admirar entre los policías nuevos y viejos de la estación de Beacon Hills, además que habían agredido a un familiar de uno de los suyos todo el mundo estaba comprometido a hacer pagar a los Argent. 

Parrish jamás pensó que al terminar con el ejército y venir a un pueblo pequeño estaría de nuevo en contacto con gente tan loca como lo retrataba en los informes de la policía en un pueblo en medio del bosque, sino fue el psicópata que decidió atacar con pistolas la estación la propia ciudad tenía su versión de la familia Manson o algo así si lo que se sospechaba de los Argent era verdad.

Una pequeña parte se pregunta si hubiera ido a acompañar a sus ex compañeros a aquella entrevista de trabajo extraoficial en aquella agencia SHIELD hubiera sido más seguro, pero de nuevo, quería una vida más tranquila y lidiar con una familia de asesinos se sentía más seguro que conseguir empleo en una organización gubernamental con historias algo sospechosas, tan loco como suena eso.

Al menos este caso tan escandaloso como parece está prácticamente ya finalizado con todas las pruebas que tienen los policías, grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad, testimonios, y mucha evidencia en la casa de los Argent, la familia literalmente tenía un arsenal de armas bajo ese techo y el sótano era prácticamente una sala de tortura. 

No le sorprendería que el juicio terminara en un solo día.

De hecho el propio fiscal esta tan satisfecho con la cantidad de evidencia que decía que sería el caso más fácil de cerrar de su carrera. 

-Parrish ¿ya terminaste con ese reporte?-

-Ya casi-

-Algunos vamos a tomar una cerveza, puedes venir cuando termines-

-Gracias Carter-

-Se cómo es ser el nuevo, es difícil adaptarse más cuando toda esta locura se desato-

-Supongo que tengo suerte-

-Jajaja supongo-

Mientras ambos colegas bromeaban alguien entro a la estación, el sheriff con un hombre de traje.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿El asistente del fiscal?-

-En realidad un abogado-

-¿De Argent?- el hombre aun no había sido llevado a la prisión del condado, mientras que su hija por su aun ser menor de edad se decidió enviarla al reformatorio.

-No, de Stiles-

*+*+*+*

Al finalizar la escuela fue directamente a la casa de Stiles, ¿había faltado a la escuela para no tener que enfrentarlo? ¡Pero que cobarde de su parte! Eso solo lo hacía parecer más culpable ante sus ojos, pero una vez que llegara a su casa tendría que darle respuestas.

Que tanto le había dicho al sheriff, porque rayos lo había hecho y… 

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Derek?- Scott se detiene para ver como el hombre mayor se encuentra dentro de la casa del sheriff, el joven tenía llave propia por lo que fue fácil para el entrar a la casa, ese no es el caso de Derek Hale.

Ambos hombres lobo se miran con desprecio, no se han visto desde la resurrección de Jackson y la derrota de Gerard Argent y por las miradas que se lanzan esto hubiera continuado así si no se hubieran encontrado en esos momentos.

-No es de tu incumbencia McCall-

-Estas en la casa de mi mejor amigo, claro que lo es-

-¿Mejor amigo? Entonces, ¿sabes dónde esta este supuesto mejor amigo?-

-¿Qué? ¡Pues por eso estoy aquí para verlo!-

-No sé ni porque me moleste en preguntar, obviamente no sabes nada-

Scott estaba a punto de saltarle encima por el obvio insulto pero trato de controlarse lo mejor que pudo, lo que menos quería era que la sala del sheriff pareciera el escenario de una masacre y meterse en problemas con este, hoy había sido un día fatal pero necesitaba respuestas lo más antes posible y no lidiar con Derek Hale.

-Stiles… Stilinski no está aquí-

-¿He? Esta es su casa, ¿Cómo que no está aquí?-

A veces parecía ser un absoluto milagro que como hombre lobo recién transformado y hasta ahora alguien como Scott McCall haya sobrevivido todo este tiempo, ver como a veces parecía que manejaba tan bien sus nuevos sentidos mejorados para luego ver lo torpe que podía ser al no percatarse como es que los únicos latidos del corazón en esa casa eran los de ambos hombres lobo presentes. 

Derek había venido a buscar respuestas, pero en su lugar encontró más preguntas en esta casa.

-¿No oyes? No está su latido del corazón aquí-

-¿Qué?... Oh, entonces debe estar con su padre- 

-¿Esto es también parte de su plan? Hacerme creer que todo será olvidado solo porque llevaron a los Argent ante la justicia no borrara lo que me hiciste hacer, no sé cómo metieron al sheriff en esto y al departamento de policía, pero cuando descubra que es lo que planean en realidad…-

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?-

-El que involucra el que haya tenido que morder a Gerard- Derek estaba casi convencido que toda esta artimaña eran más que mentiras, una forma de hacerle creer que estaba seguro ahora que los Argent estaban presos, y hacer sentir lastima con saber que Stiles estaba dañado o herido de una manera, quizás incluso estaban engañando al sheriff o algo así, no podía creer que las cosas se estaba solucionando así de fácil.

-¿Qué? ¡Stiles no estaba involucrado en lo de Gerard y no tengo idea de lo que hablas! O quizás sí, seguramente se sintió tan mal al no incluirlo en el plan que se vengó diciéndole todo a su padre- Scott estaba hirviendo de rabia igual o más que Derek, quería encarar a su supuesto mejor amigo por semejante traición pero este no aparecía.

-¿Stilinski no estaba involucrado?-

-¿Por qué otra cosa me traicionaría al decirle a su padre sobre los cazadores y los hombres lobo? ¡por su culpa Allison esta en este aprieto!-

Típico de McCall, en lo único que podía pensar era en la hija de los Argent.

Pero entonces, si lo que el castaño frente a él era verdad…

-¿Qué paso con Stilinski?-

-Eso quisiera saber yo, cuando lo encuentre tendrá que responder por lo que hiso-

-No imbécil, Stilinski… ¿Qué le hizo Gerard Argent a Stiles?-

Entonces lo que le dijo el sheriff no era mentira, no detecto ninguna cuando le hablo pero siempre había una posibilidad de que el hombre supiera mentir bien. El oído de un hombre lobo no es completamente infalible, y ahora regresaba esa molesta sensación en su pecho, preocupación.

El sheriff no había sido muy específico en cuanto que le había pasado a su hijo, imagino mil escenarios, los cuales vino aquí a confirmar o descartar, y ahora volvían todos esos escenarios que llevarían a que un padre y el jefe de departamento de policía actuar de manera tan implacable.


	5. 5

Tío Víctor 5

John sentía que había envejecido una década o dos en tan solo estos días, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era solucionar todo pero sabía que si al menos no tomaba un par de horas de sueño caería muerto antes de hacerle justicia a su hijo, el café solo era efectivo hasta cierto punto del agotamiento y estar en la estación solo incrementaría su tentación de entrar a la celda de Christ Argent y tratar de romperle el rostro a puño limpio.

Aunque sabía que el hombre no estaba directamente relacionado con lo que hiso su padre, no fue una parte participativa o activa en los planes del patriarca Argent según en la investigación de Doom con respecto al secuestro y tortura de su hijo, era obvio que al menos era consciente de lo que era capaz de hacer aquel hombre, y solo se quedó a observar mientras el maldito hacia a sus anchas lo que quisiera.

Dejo al abogado que había contratado el primo de su esposa en la estación, normalmente esto no se haría así, Christ solo con el hombre, haciendo tratos y soltando amenazas que no pudieran ser ignoradas, se quedó durante parte del proceso fuera de la celda de interrogación evitando a que alguien entrara o notara esto, también verifico que las cámaras no estuvieran grabando.

Se quedó hasta que el mismo abogado dijo que Argent solicitaba a su abogado para arreglar su trato, tal vez el fiscal no estaría feliz si se enteraba que todo estaba ocurriendo pero no tenía que enterarse, después de todo la información era “extra oficial” y no directamente relacionada al caso de posesión de armas ilegales, tráfico de armas y sustancias de riesgo para los humanos, posible lavado de dinero, y claro, colaboración en secuestro y tortura de un menor de edad entre los cargos en que se le acusaba a él y su hija. 

El fiscal no podía acusar a los Argent de cazar a hombres lobos después de todo.

Al llegar a su casa pensó en beber un poco pero lo mejor no era caer en la tentación del alcohol, debía estar lo mejor enfocado en este caso en todo momento incluso en su casa, pero al cruzar la puerta lo que encontró solo aumento su enojo y frustración que tenía acumulado ese día.

-¿Qué rayos hacen en mi casa?- 

En el pasillo de entrada estaban el supuesto mejor amigo de su hijo y el ultimo Hale con vida en su ciudad, y cabe mencionar ambos mostrando rasgos inhumanos y bestiales en sus rostros que deberían asustarlo o sobresaltado en cualquier otro momento como una persona normal ajena a estas cosas, pero en esos momentos estaba muy cansado, irritado y lleno de rabia, que realmente no le molestaría desahogarla en este par que había allanado su casa.

-¡¿Y bien?!- exige al ver que no hay una respuesta inmediata.

Ambos parecen igual de sorprendidos al verlo y hasta un poco asustados, pero es difícil decir cuando tienen esas facciones tan bestiales.

El primero en reaccionar es Derek que en menor de un parpadeo regresa a los rasgos del joven hombre atractivo tan familiares.

-Sheriff, solo…-

-¡Sheriff! Nosotros… yo… ¡Hale entro a su casa sin permiso!- dijo Scott apresuradamente interrumpiendo a Derek en el proceso.

Por un momento al hombre le recordó cuando encontraba a su hijo y a su mejor amigo después de hacer una travesura o meterse en problemas y trataban de salir del problema con escusas.

-Ambos entraron sin permiso Scott, y eso es allanamiento de morada. De ti puedo entenderlo un poco ya que has venido muchas veces antes, pero Hale, más vale que tengas una buena explicación, pero eso no quiere decir que te libras del problema Scott, tu también debes decirme porque rayos entraron en mi casa, no has venido en mucho tiempo y dudo mucho que sea para saludar-

-Eso no es verdad-

-¿No Scott?, sé que me la paso trabajando mucho últimamente, pero estos últimos días hubiera sabido perfectamente si hubieras venido a mi casa, ¡si fuera así…!- se detuvo antes de terminar la última frase dándose cuenta que ya estaba gritando, realmente se encontraba más alterado de lo que creía. 

Tomo un par de respiraciones profunda, él hubiera sabido si el joven latino hubiera venido a su casa, simplemente porque este al darse cuenta que estaba vacía buscaría a Stiles y tarde temprano se hubiera dado cuenta que su hijo se encontraba en el hospital luchando por su vida. 

El muchacho sorprendido por la reacción del hombre mostraba preocupación y algo de vergüenza en sus rasgos ya humanos, era verdad que no había venido esos últimos días, pero estaba preocupado por Allison, su madre después de lo que paso a pesar que ya no mostraba miedo por saber que era un hombre lobo y existían cosas sobrenaturales ahí afuera se mostraba aun un poco distante, por lo que pensó en maneras de acercarse de nuevo a Allison, darle espacio a su madre, aun si habían derrotado a Gerard no todos los problemas se resolverían.

-Señor, admito que entre a su casa sin permiso. Pero tenía que aclarar unas cosas desde que la última platica que tuvimos- Derek hablo de nuevo mostrando su habitual expresión seria y decidida.

-¿Y no pudiste ir a buscarme a la estación para hablar?...oh, no era a quien buscabas ¿verdad?- el sheriff dirigió toda su atención a Hale, tenía ya una idea a quien vino a buscar en su casa y todos sus instintos protectores se activaron.

-¿Dónde está su hijo señor?-

-Ya te lo había dicho, un lugar mejor-

-¿Qué? ¿Stiles no estaba con usted?-

-Mi hijo ni siquiera ha estado en la ciudad desde hace días Scott, lo sabrías si te hubieras molestado en preocuparte un poco por tu amigo-

-…huyo- fue un murmullo, lo primero que se le paso por la mente una vez que Johnn Stilinski termino de hablar, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por los otros dos hombres presentes. Scott McCall jamás fue el más brillante del salón, pero definitivamente lo que dijo fue un verdadero error.

-¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?- el sheriff no podía hacer brillar sus ojos en rojo pero su mirada era tan intimidante como la de un hombre lobo alfa rabioso.

-Es solo… después de todo lo que acaba de suceder. Irse ahora, es solo lo que parece- trato de explicarse el menor.

-Mi hijo no huyo como un cobarde como lo haces sonar-

-Yo… no quise decir eso-

-¡No me interrumpas Scott! Stiles quizás no toma las mejores decisiones pero siempre lo hace pensando en los que quiere aun si eso lo mete en problemas, Dios sabe los problemas en los que se metió este último año solo para ayudarte a ti y a ti también Hale- John también miro a Hale quien se paró aún más recto ante la intensa mirada del hombre –estoy orgulloso de mi hijo aun si me mintió a lo largo de este tiempo, ahora estoy haciendo lo que cualquier padre debe hacer y es velar por la seguridad de Stiles. No es seguro para él aquí, quizás la misma ciudad no lo sea en mucho tiempo, pero no voy a arriesgar la vida de mi hijo a pasar un momento más cuando sé que hay personas que ya lo dañaron y andan libres por ahí sin castigo. Si hubieras venido antes Scott como el amigo que dices ser sabrías que Stiles tuvo una cirugía y estuvo inconsciente un par de días después, todo gracias al abuelo de Allison, quien es probable que haya participado en el secuestro…-

-¡Ella jamás haría eso!-

-¿No Scott? Hay pruebas de ella lanzándole una flecha sin pestañear al chico Lehay, sino fuera porque era un hombre lobo estaría muerto. Y sí, se lo de los hombres lobo ahora. Stiles es imprudente pero no diría los secretos de otros libremente, debieron venir a mí en ayuda, sino era por sus problemas peludos al menos en lo que se refiere a los cazadores. ¡Pudieron morir! Stiles es lo único que tengo, y tú lo eres para tu madre. ¿Alguna vez pensaron en eso?- tal vez estaba siendo demasiado con el muchacho pero no iba a endulzar sus palabras, que saltara a la primera en defensa de la chica Argent aun sabiendo de lo que era capaz con sus propios ojos y dudara de su amigo a pesar de casi toda una vida conociéndose esta mal –y antes de que pienses cosas que no son, no, Stiles no me conto tu secreto, al menos no hasta que lo confronte. Un… familiar que se preocupa mucho por mi hijo vino a decirme sus sospechas de lo que pasaba en la ciudad después de enterarse de los extraños casos que habían ocurrido, sabia de estas cosas y aunque me costó trabajo creerlo en un principio, una vez reunidas las pruebas contra el caso de secuestro de mi hijo había cosas que no se podían explicar con otra cosa-

Cuando John Stiliski dejo de hablar el silencio reino.

John no se sentía mal por ser tan duro con Scott, no ahora, quizás más adelante que tuviera la cabeza más fría pensaría que quizás no fue la mejor manera de confrontarlo, pero también sabia lo terco y cabeza que era el chico, sabía que en el fondo no era malo, pero al igual que su hijo a veces no tomaba las mejores decisiones aunque su corazón estaba del lado correcto.

Scott estaba procesando lo dicho por el sheriff, vino a encarar a Stiles, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con Derek y estaban tan distraídos a punto a lanzarse al ataque el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta que el padre de su mejor amigo había llegado encontrándolos no en la mejores condiciones, pero su expresión relativamente no tan alterada solo confirmo sus sospechas que el hombre ya conocía sobre la existencia de hombres lobos y lo hiso dudar aún más de Stiles, solo para ser encarad por el sheriff y enterarse que Stiles había sido secuestrado, que gracias a eso había sufrido una cirugía y ahora su padre lo había mandado lejos para mantenerlo seguro. 

¿Desde cuándo dudaba tanto de su amigo? Stiles jamás había dicho su secreto y había mentido a su padre durante todo ese tiempo aun si era obvio que Stiles odiaba hacerlo, pero el solo pensaba en una cosa la mayoría del tiempo, y esta tenia nombre y rostro, Allison Argent.

¿Ella sabía? Ella fue una víctima en todo esto también, trata aun de excusarla, pero ahí está la semilla de la duda. ¿Ella sabía de lo que era capaz su abuelo? ¿le importaría si hubieran secuestrado a Stiles o no?

Derek, él se había quedado sin palabras, no era persona que dijera mucho después de todo pero esto superaba lo que hubiera esperado encontrar en la casa de los Stilisnki.

Pensó encontrar a Stiles, preguntar que había pasado, como es que su padre había iniciado una investigación policial que involucraba a los Argent… cerciorar con sus propios ojos que estuviera ¿bien?

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Stiles está bien?- por fin haya palabras y logra preguntar aquello.

-Lo está, lo estará- dice, pero quizás no está totalmente convencido hasta que tenga a su hijo de nuevo entre sus brazos –ahora lárguense de mi casa antes de que los espose y los lleve a una celda- no quiere hablar con ninguno de ellos, con nadie en realidad.

-Yo…- Scott trata de hallar sus propias palabras pero no sabe que decir.

-No es una advertencia, es un hecho, salgan de mi casa ahora- John abre la puerta y señala el exterior.

Ya no se dice nada más y ambos infractores salen para cada quien tomar sus rumbos propios dejando al sheriff solo.

El hombre suspira y replantea en reorganizar sus planes e ir directo a la botella de wisky que tiene pero hace uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y mejor se dirige a su habitación para tomar lo necesario para una ducha.

*+*+*+*

Cuando se le pidió asistir en este caso se sintió honrado de servir a su excelencia, al ver lo extravagante, por decirlo de alguna manera, de los detalles de este se dio cuenta que sería único en su clase. No todos los días te enteras de la existencia de hombres lobo y personas que cazan a estos.

En Estados Unidos ningún juez tomaría esta clase de caso a menos que quitaras las partes “fantasiosas” o las maquillaras con “realismo”, debía haber un equilibrio en la historia, las pruebas y declaraciones tal que no fuera contradictorio y no fuera pura mentira. También se podía trabajar de ese lado, armar un caso con pruebas falsas desde cero no era imposible, pero su excelencia pensó que lo mejor era llevar ante la justicia a esos rufianes que atentaron contra su familia. Sabía que existían los recursos suficiente para apresar a esa familia, como hombre de familia el mismo comprendía lo que era el deseo de tomar justicia por mano propia por aquellos que atentaran contra sus seres queridos, por eso el control de su excelencia en este caso era admirable.

Una vez encarcelados, al menos los tienen en un lugar fácil de localizar y así sacarles toda la información.

A trabajado horas en ordenar las pruebas e historia que se llevaran en el caso, es más fácil pensar que los Argent son una familia de traficantes de armas, criminales que han logrado huir de la ley a lo largo de los años y el poder se les subió a la cabeza, es más fácil creer que el dinero transforma en monstruos a las personas a que alguien que nace de esa manera, el jurado puede simpatizar con ese lado humano en vez de la parte de que a quienes acusan son autoproclamados cazadores de hombres lobo y creaturas que nadie está dispuesto a creer que existen en la actualidad, y por eso mismo serán implacables a la hora de condenarlos.

¿El secuestro? Se tratara como Gerard secuestro al hijo del Sheriff porque pensó que este sabia de sus negocios en una forma de manejar al policía en su momento de más tensión en el pueblo después del tiroteo llevado en la estación de policía, con escaso personal y aparentemente relajados al encontrar al culpable muerto, sería fácil relacionar esa muerte con los Argent también, incluso manipular al tirador o venderles ellos mismos las armas, el simpático anciano que parecía ser se mostraría como la cabeza como esta organización criminal, manipulando incluso al miembro más joven de su familia después de la pérdida de su madre a participar en sus actos delictivos.

Algunas cosas debería sacarse del caso, como el secuestro del otro par de adolecentes a manos de los Argent, Vernon Boyd y Erika Reyes, los cuales estaban desaparecidos, solo Dios sabía dónde estaban esos adolecentes, pero si tenía entendido las heridas físicas que hubieran llegado a tener ya estarían recuperadas si realmente de hombres lobo se trataban. Ahora la principal evidencia era el expediente médico del sobrino de su excelencia, después de la cirugía que salvo su vida se realizó un examen completo de su cuerpo encontrando signos de tortura, moretones y quemaduras en la piel por un arma eléctrica, quizás un taiser o una pistola paralizante.

Podría llevar el caso sin la necesidad de que el joven Stilinski tuviera que llevar el estrés del juicio en persona, en realidad si jugaba bien sus cartas, el juicio sería tan fácil que no importaba las conexiones o el poder monetario que tuviera una familia de cazadores, solo la benevolencia de su excelencia los salvaría, además este ya se había mostrado tan misericordioso al enviarlos a la cárcel y no tomar justicia en sus propias manos aun si no estaban directamente relacionados con el secuestro de Stiles Stilinski.

Deja que el sheriff habrá la puerta y ve al señor Christ Argent sentado en una silla en la mesa de la sala de interrogación, no muestra preocupación o nervios, se muestra ciertamente impasible a pesar de la obiedad de su situación actual, pero ha visto a hombres más fuertes romperse como una ramita al jalar los hilos correctos y este abogado sabe que hilo es el que atesora este hombre.

Es un padre después de todo.

-Buenas tardes señor Argent, vengo en representación de mi cliente el señor Stilinki. Debemos hablar de su caso-

*+*+*+*

Ahora se encontraba más tranquilo pero también un poco apenado por romper a llorar como un niño en presencia de su tío, aunque este jamás le reprocho por ello no quiere verse tan roto ante los ojos del hombre, ya han pasado por mucho y sabe que debe comunicar como se siente, pero aun así parte de él no quiere mostrar esta vulnerabilidad, el terapeuta dijo que esto era normal después de vivir momentos traumáticos, y si, están haciendo que valla a ver a un especialista para hablar de su secuestro entre otras cosas, su padre y tío solo quieren lo mejor así que acepto ver a esta persona.

Su tío lo guía por los pasillos del castillo, apenas lleva un par de días por lo que aún no está familiarizado con la lujosa vivienda de su tío, hay armaduras, pinturas, tapices y por un momento piensa que ha viajado a una época antigua pero luego ve como algo brilla en los ojos de una de las armaduras y se da cuenta que es una cámara o algo por el estilo, y recuerda que a pesar de las apariencias su tío es un genio y Latveria es uno de los países más avanzados tecnológicamente y no le sorprendería saber que esas armaduras realmente son robots programados y hechos por su tío.

-Ordene al chef preparar un desayuno ligero de acuerdo a la dieta que deber seguir para tu recuperación- dijo su tío una vez entrando al lujoso comedor del castillo donde los alimentos ya se encontraban servidos cuidadosamente.

La larga y robusta mesa de roble tenia acomodado en una de las cabeceras los cubiertos y los platillos, Stiles se alegró de ver que los cubiertos estaban tanto en la cabecera como en el asiento a la derecha de este, sería muy incómodo tener que desayunar y conversar uno en cada lado de la extensa mesa.

-Toca este botón para ajustar la altura de la silla en la cual te sientas más cómodo para comer- indico el gobernante de Latveria señalando una de las tantas funciones de los controles de la nueva silla de Stiles.

-¿Sabes? Podría haber simplemente parado y sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa- no quería ser grosero pero quería demostrar que no estaba invalido, cierto que las heridas y la cicatriz de la cirugía aun le dolían un poco al moverse pero podía simplemente pararse para tomar asiento de nuevo.

-Reposo, si puedo facilitarte lo más posible tu periodo de recuperación lo hare, ya te lo había dicho mi querido sobrino-

-Gracias- 

Una vez acomodado su tío procedió a servir en su plato alguno de sus alimentos sin que se lo pidiera, huevos revueltos, un poco de tocino, ensalada con frutos secos y un pequeño cuenco con sopa, fáciles de digerir y muy nutritivos platillos como había mandado el doctor.

Por años cuidando la dieta de su padre y ahora a él le tenían que cuidar en este aspecto como muchos otros, la parte terca de él quería decir que podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo, no necesitaba que le consintieran tanto, pero la otra parte, la que había explotado en llanto hace unos momentos, se sentía bien, alguien estaba sinceramente preocupado por su bienestar y estaba haciendo todo lo que pudiera para cuidarlo y hacerle sentir bien, no es que su padre no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero con lo vivido recientemente se sentía ahora tan seguro y cómodo comiendo al lado de su tío el desayuno.

Había sido una buena idea haber venido a Latveria con él.


	6. 6

Tío Víctor 6

El mundo entero conoce el nombre del Doctor Doom, sino por ser quien derroco al ex gobernante de Latveria y se autoproclamo gobernante del país, o por ser considerado uno de los hombres más listos en la actualidad, se le conoce por sus atentados llevados a cabo en New York y como su papel como gobernante de un país extranjero le da inmunidad diplomática.

Algunos lo admiran, otros le temen y otros lo vigilan atentamente esperando estar preparados para su siguiente movimiento, de esto último se encarga SHIELD, siempre atento al próximo indicio de amenaza que atente contra el país o el mundo entero. Y el Doctor Doom califica como amenaza.

Es inteligente, tiene los medios y recursos suficientes para llevar casi cualquier plan que su brillante mente podía orquestar, y si no fuera suficiente era poseedor de conocimientos mágicos y con su gran intelecto había sido capaz de combinar la magia y la tecnología creando una armadura que lo protegía de casi cualquier cosa volviéndolo imparable.

A nadie en SHIELD le sorprendería que en algún futuro tratara de hacer un plan que involucrara la dominación mundial o ampliar sus dominios, aunque solo se tenía como historial un par de ataques a los laboratorios de Reed Richards, al parecer por una enemistad que se tenía desde épocas de universidad según el historial del archivo, en general Doom se mantenía en sus dominios, hasta hace algunas semanas.

Pudo haber pasado desapercibido, sino fuera porque uno de los programas de inteligencia que se encargaba de captar patrones e imágenes en redes sociales, aun experimental en la agencia, hayo las coincidencias de imágenes de la bandera de Latveria en redes sociales, específicamente en la cuenta de Instagram de una enfermera en turno que pensó comunicar a sus seguidores la novedad que alguien importante había llegado en limosina al hospital a altas horas de la noche, o al menos así lo etiqueto en su cuenta.

Y bueno, esto no sería tan relevante o hubiera captado el interés del técnico que revisaba los informes del programa sino fuera que el índice de criminalidad había subido por los cielos el último año en esa ciudad, y que en esa misma localidad se tenía registrado un inmigrante de Latveria que había ganado nacionalidad por matrimonio y escarbando un poco más se sabía que el apellido de soltera de dicha persona era von Doom, ¿coincidencia? El técnico no lo creyó y fue inmediatamente a informarle a sus superiores, si esto llevaba a un dato importante al menos se demostraría que el programa de inteligencia en redes sociales estaba funcionando correctamente.

Tomo un breve vistazo para que diera luz verde a investigar más sobre estos hechos lo cual saco a la luz un tema que muy pocos en el mundo conocían, la familia del Doctor Doom.

-Así que el sobrino de Doom termino en el hospital e hiso una visita- Fury leía los archivos médicos del hospital de Beacon Hills con la foto de un adolecente que difícilmente podías imaginar relacionado con el gobernante de Latveria.

La primera vez que a Doctor Doom se le considero una amenaza se empezó a crear un archivo con toda la información que podían recabar del hombre, se sabía huérfano de padre y madre, y que creció en la comunidad gitana a la cual perteneció su familia, debido al gobierno y a la actitud discriminatoria con dicha comunidad el joven Victor von Doom vivió momentos difíciles, pero también fue el momento en que puso a prueba su inteligencia con la realización de sus primeras creaciones que servían para la protección de dicha comunidad, cosa que comenzó a interesar a grupos militares de todo el mundo incluido Estados Unidos de América.

Un alto funcionario del gobierno le ofreció una beca para estudiar en NY a cambio que compartiera sus inventos e investigaciones, parecía ser muy prometedor dicho acuerdo, solo se debía de ver a Latveria en la actualidad con ojo crítico, pero algo salió en la carrera universitaria de Doom, un accidente que lo dejo con cicatrices, un invento fallido y la amenaza de los mismos militares que lo trajeron a que empezara a trabajar para ellos lo que provocó la reacción de Doom de escapar al no querer compartir sus conocimientos, a pesar que había un acuerdo no había un contrato como tal, aun así por años se le persiguió como un vil criminal para forzarlo a trabajar en el ejército hasta que desapareció por algunos años. Fury no aprobaba los métodos que se utilizaron para orillar o tratar que Doom trabajara para el ejército, pero comprendía el deseo que ese intelecto trabajara para el gobierno.

Lo demás es historia, Doom derroco al antiguo rey de Latveria proclamándose gobernante en el proceso, llevo a un país en ruina y pobreza a uno de estabilidad económica, de salud y sin hambre, también se convirtió en un villano para el ojo público estadounidense debido a sus atentados contra los llamados cuatro fantásticos.

Poco se sabía realmente poco de su vida personal o hay registros que hablen de ello.

Y eso para una agencia de espionaje como SHIELD era vergonzoso, no se 

-¿Qué se sabe de Claudia Stilinski?- pregunto pasando a otro archivo, una mujer morena, de ojos brillantes y cafés le miraban en la foto, se notaba los claros rasgos parecidos al del muchacho de la foto anterior, la versión femenina si es posible.

-Llego en el mismo tiempo que el Doctor Doom a suelo estadounidense, es algunos años mayor y comparten lazos consanguíneos al ser ella su prima hermana. De acuerdo a sus papales llego con una visa de turista, pero cuando se casó con John Stilinski consiguió la nacionalidad. Hable con algunos de los ex asistentes de los militares que contactaron con Doom, no acepto ningún acuerdo hasta que aceptaron incluir a su prima en el trato. Al parecer no quería dejarla sola en Latveria con los peligros que habían en esa época, era su única pariente viva en ese tiempo-

-¿Qué es de ella ahora?-

-Falleció señor, hace algunos años. Después de casarse con John Stilinski y el accidente y desaparición de Doom ella se mudó con su marido a un pequeño pueblo en California, el señor Stilinski tenía un empleo como policía, ahora es sheriff, ella trabajo en una florería hasta que tuvieron a su único hijo Mzza… Miex… lo siento señor, su nombre es un poco difícil de pronunciar-

-Déjame ver- Fury paso nuevamente al archivo del joven Stilinski –ese sí que es un trabalenguas de nombre, sigue con el informe agente-

-Claudia Stilinski se dedicó a ser ama de casa hasta que su hijo entro a la primaria y regreso a trabajar medio tiempo en la florería, pero tuvo que dejar su empleo a causas de salud. Un tumor en el lóbulo frontal y cáncer fueron el diagnostico, tomo quimioterapia pero murió al poco tiempo que la diagnosticaran-

Fury pensó en la prima de Doom, si es que realmente era su prima u otra cosa, si estaba trabajando para él o que tanto interés tenia Doom en dicha mujer para llevarla a suelo estadeunidense, a veces la respuesta era la más sencilla a pesar que pareciera la menos creíble, que Claudia en realidad fue su prima, conociendo las comunidades gitanas siendo mujer y a falta de figuras paternas Victor von Doom automáticamente se volvió el jefe de su pequeña familia, por lo que bajo su responsabilidad no podía dejar sola a su prima a pesar de ser ella mayor, la llevo con él y ella conoció al joven oficial de policía Stilinski, se casaron tuvieron un hijo y aparentemente ya no tubo ningún contacto, o al menos registrado con su primo, hasta ahora.

Fury podía imaginar que al menos hubo comunicación, porque uno no llega así como así a visitar a un pariente enfermo si son completos desconocidos, quizás Doom tuvo contacto con la familia, cuido muy bien sus huellas para que no lo persiguiera o sus enemigos supieran que tenía familiares en Estados Unidos, aunque aún no sabía porque no simplemente había llevado de regreso a su prima a Latveria una vez que se hizo gobernante, sería más fácil mantenerla segura a ella y su familia, seguramente no hubiera tenido que viajar medio mundo para hacer una visita de hospital a medio de la noche para visitar a su sobrino.

¿Algún enemigo de Doom se había enterado de sus familiares y esto era un atentado? ¿Debían prepararse para una guerra de venganza en suelo americano? 

*+**+*

Scott se sentó en la sala de su casa por un largo rato, entre sus manos tenía su celular y miraba la información de sus contactos.

Realmente no tiene una gran lista de contactos en su celular, pero es obvia la diferencia de cantidad de números guardados en la memoria con respecto al año pasado a la actualidad; aunque odia haber sido mordido no puede negar que trajo ventajas a su vida social en la escuela, pero durante todo ese tiempo se empeñó más en ver las cosas malas que trajo la mordida.

Cielos, incluso tiene números de personas que ni conoce en la escuela realmente pero se acercaron a él justo cuando se volvió capitán del equipo de lacrosse.

¿Quién rayos es Tiffani? 

Su nombre estaba después de la “S”, después de Stiles.

Miro su registro de llamadas hechas y recibidas, esa última semana tenia docenas hechas por él para tratar con Allison y otras muchas con Isacc; fue a su registro de mensajes, el resultado fue el mismo; incluso wasap o sus otras redes sociales, no había rastro de que tan si quiera una vez haya tratado de contactar con Stiles.

¿Y porque Stiles no intento contactarlo antes? Una parte de su mente trato de pensar, quizás como justificación o escusa, pero incluso si hubiera tenido una llamada por parte de este ¿hubiera contestado?

Stiles había estado ahí para él por años; cuando tubo uno de sus peores ataques de asma él estuvo ahí, corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas a la edad de 10 años le permitieron para buscar su inhalador que dejo en su habitación en su mochila casi tropezando con las escaleras de la casa; estuvo cuando sus padres se divorciaron, cuando estaba más enojado que cualquier otra cosa y llego a decirle cosas horribles a su amigo, pero él jamás le devolvió los insultos o reclamo por ello, él ya había perdido a su madre y jamás reacciono de manera egoísta o cruel contra su amigo a pesar del dolor que seguramente sufrió; estuvo en su primer enamoramiento y corazón roto, una chica llamada Elena que había sido amable con ellos y simpática pero se había mudado a Chicago y Scott jamás pudo confesársele, ahí estuvo Stiles consolándole y tratando de convencer que no había perdido al amor de su vida ya que apenas tenían 12 años y si aún la amaba cuando creciera podía ir a buscarla.

Stiles estuvo ahí en tantos momentos para Scott, en sus buenos, en sus malos, en los que realmente no pasaba algo, y se quedó cuando todo parecía irse a la mierda con la mordida de hombre lobo, aun cuando lo ataco, aun cuando estaba más concentrado en su relación con Allison a pesar de las constantes advertencias o el mismo hecho que sus padres se dedicaban a cazar a hombres lobo.

Otras personas se hubieran hecho a un lado o ignorado el problema, incluso abandonarlo. Pero no Stiles, Stiles era terco, testarudo, pero el más fiel e imprudente de todas las personas que alguna vez llego a conocer.

¿Y ahora donde estaba Stiles?

*+*+*

Los jardines del castillo eran hermosos, jamás se había aficionado a la botánica o jardinería pero debía admitir que este lugar era como entrar a otro mundo dentro de los terrenos del castillo de Latveria. Si empezaban a salir hadas y duendes de los arbustos llenos de flores no le sorprendería, pero en su lugar había una especie de drones sobrevolando el área que servían como vigías y jardineros del lugar.

-…revisan la condición climática y el estado de las plantas constantemente- continuo explicando su tío mientras avanzaban en el magnífico jardín.

-Es hermoso tío, ¿pero porque me traes aquí?- no es que no agradeciera la hermosa vista, pero sospechaba que su tío tenía otras razones que traerlo a oler las flores, este ya sabía que no se le daba muy bien la jardinería, después de todo intento cuidar el jardín de su madre y la mayoría de las flores murieron y los arbustos que sobrevivieron no florecían tanto como cuando su madre estaba viva.

Cuando se lo llego a contar a su tío le consoló diciéndole que su madre aun así se sentiría muy agradecida por que intento cuidar su preciado jardín, y le conto que ella tampoco fue en un principio en el cultivo de cualquier planta, cuando vivían en Latveria habían tenido un pequeño huerto y ella de alguna forma terminaba matando a la mitad de las plantas que cultivaba.

-Exactamente como piensas, no te traje aquí solo para apreciar el jardín, o al menos en parte. Hay un lugar especial que quería mostrarte-

Adentrándose un poco más al extenso jardín interior del palacio, llegaron al centro donde artos árboles se reunían formando una especie de cúpula verde con sus frondosas copas dejando pasar algunos cuantos rayos del sol de la mañana transmitiendo una atmosfera muy relajante. Pero lo especial de ese lugar no recaía en la sensación de serenidad del lugar, si no en una pieza de mármol tallado en el centro del lugar, una estatua de un ángel de alas muy detalladas, era una mujer la que había sido el modelo de la estatua, pero no cualquier mujer.

-¿Ma… mamá?- el rostro sonriente y sereno de su madre se reflejaba en el rostro de marmol del ángel.

-Hice esta estatua en su honor, jamás será como la original pero es así como recuerdo mejor a tu madre. Terca, valiente, decidida pero con un espíritu muy noble, tienes muchas de sus cualidades, cuando le extraño vengo aquí-

-Sabía por mamá que eras un buen pintor y dibujante, pero no escultor. Es hermosa- los ojos de Stiles empezaban a picar de nuevo y no quería llorar de nuevo, pero tener esta imagen de su madre tan vivida era mucho.

-Solo puedo solo puedo imitar lo que he visto con mis propios ojos, tu madre era infinitamente más hermosa que esta estatua-

No dijeron nada más, no era necesario, solo disfrutaron sumergirse en sus recuerdos y la apacibilidad del ambiente.


	7. Tío Victor 7

Muchas veces se dice que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, o en este caso uno nunca sabe que tiene tan cerca hasta que esta fuera de su alcance.

Después del incendio, e incluso después de la muerte de Laura, Derek Hale nunca dejo de culparse pensando que si hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes estas tragedias pudieron haber sido evitadas. Aunque sabe que fue un adolecente manipulado por una mujer mayor, y que realmente él no tenía control sobre las decisiones de su hermana de regresar a Beacon Hills sola y sin avisarle, gran parte de él se culpa y quizás lo seguirá haciendo hasta el último día de su vida.

El pensar en el “¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?” es quizás el pensamiento más tortuoso de la humanidad.

Aun así hay veces que trata de hacer lo mejor, no es perfecto y a veces sus planes e ideas tienen varias fallas pero trabaja pensando que hace lo correcto. Es por eso que trato de ayudar a Scott en un principio cuando descubrió que era un hombre lobo recién mordido, que empezó a formar su paquete con inadaptados que si aprenderían a apreciar los dones que se les estaban obsequiando, y porque pensó que Jackson aunque no se merecía la mordida se la dio pensando que ataría un cabo suelto con esto.

Y cuando todo eso pareció fracasar ante sus ojos, no podía hacer nada más que seguir adelante. Pues si algo le había enseñado la muerte de su familia es que aun si estabas muriendo poco a poco por dentro debía seguir intentándolo por ellos, aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de tener sus propios fracasos y errores.

Aun así era agotador, física y mentalmente, no se diga emocionalmente, y desde que regreso a su ciudad natal había estado más cerca de morir que le faltaban dedos en ambas manos para contar las ocasiones, pero ahí, vivo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, no todo era gracias a su inteligencia o fuerza.

Hubo un factor, uno que realmente fue una constante todo ese tiempo, pero dejado al margen en más de una ocasión en su mente no dándole la importancia que debería.

Stiles Stilinski.

El chico que parecía estar pegado a Scott McCall como una garrapata, y quizás ese pensamiento y comparación dio inicio a menospreciar su verdadero valor, ya que era solo humano, y no estaba relacionado con el chico por lazos de sangre o familiares, solo pensaba el momento en que el muchacho daría media vuelta para dejar al muchacho recién convertido en hombre lobo al no ser capaz de comprender o aceptar lo que pasara, que lo rechazara con el primer brote de agresividad que caracterizaba los cambios de humor en un recién mordido, o que tuviera al menos una pisca de auto conservación.

Pero Stiles, Stiles salía del molde en que cualquier humano normal hubiera sido fabricado.

El adolecente no era el más fuerte, ni veloz, y no parecía el más listo al ver que no controlaba muy bien lo que decía algunas veces en voz alta, no se diga sus reflejos, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era la persona más valiente, fiel y terca que hubiera conocido, humano u hombre lobo.

Aun con amenazas, aun enfrentando monstruos que incluso a un hombre lobo maduro podría espantar, aun cuando él o su reciente paquete no habían sido los mejores con su persona, Stiles estuvo ahí.

Scott pudo o no haber aceptado su ayuda si Stiles no hubiera estado presente en la vida del muchacho, pero algo era seguro, el muchacho no hubiera sobrevivido por mucho tiempo sin su amigo a su lado, él tampoco si contaba las veces en que por estar Stiles ahí lo salvo de morir ahogado en la piscina cuando se quedó paralizado o cuando lo dejo quedarse en su casa cuando los cazadores lo estaban buscando.

Aun así al final dudo de este, lo culpo por un plan en el que no estuvo involucrado, y a pesar de que pensaba que no lo tenía en alta estima, el pensar en su traición fue más doloroso que pensar en que Scott accedió ha dicho plan.

No eran “amigos”, aliados tentativos quizás, a veces le parecía insoportable y aun así…

-¿Y ahora quien murió? Estoy seguro que esta vez no fui yo- Peter bajo las escaleras del subterráneo encontrando a Derek sentado en una banca con una expresión deplorable.

El hombre después de su resurrección y su ayuda con el kamina rondaba cerca de él y por la ciudad pero con un perfil bajo. 

Ya no estaba totalmente desquiciado y loco como cuando se volvió un alfa, pero no quería decir que estaba totalmente cuerdo, cosa que quizás jamás volvería a ser, aun con la maravillosa capacidad de sanación y la mágica resurrección que sufrió el Hale mayor, había cosas que ni la magia podía curar. Años atrapado en su propio cuerpo, los lazos de paquete rotos, haber matado a su sobrina, ahogarse en la sed de venganza, morir y revivir son cosas que seguramente ningún psiquiatra es capaz de analizar y tratar.

No es que busque uno para tratar o hablar.

Su sobrino le dedico una mirada dura, pero a Peter no le engañaba, años habían pasado, que parecían siglos, pero el creció con Derek, y el hombre ante él era como aquel niño hace ya mucho tiempo atrás que trataba de poner cara dura a la vida aun cuando estaba llorando por que se peleó con una de sus hermanas y primos y pensaba que no había remedio a lo que hiso o dijo.

Derek no estaba llorando en esos momentos, pero era obvio que algo le carcomía desde adentro.

Y había tantas opciones por cuales escoger, por cual decidió escoger la más reciente.

-¿Pensando nuevamente en tus pequeños desertores, sobrino?-

Un gruñido, un resplandor de ojos rojos, pero no, eso no era lo que le aquejaba.

-O quizás, ¿te está molestando que tu único beta restante este pasando tiempo con Scott McCall?- 

Aun con locura y algo segado por los instintos de un alfa recién convertido aún se preguntaba que rayos había pensado a la hora de morder a ese joven tan problemático. No negaría que McCall tenía su potencial, pero todo eso se desperdiciaba por la terquedad y poco sentido común que a veces parecía dominar cualquier pensamiento que gobernara en la mente del adolecente, o sería mejor decir lo que tenía en sus pantalones era lo que lo dominaba mejor.

Adolecentes, las hormonas siempre dominándolos, aun así había mejores opciones a escoger pero parece que ni él ni su sobrino lo pensaron bien a la hora de escoger.

-¿Qué quieres Peter?-

-¿Uno no puede venir a visitar a su familia? Al menos la que queda-

“Familia”, una palabra que ahora les parece tan extraña a ambos, y eso es tan deplorable para un hombre lobo ya que muchas veces paquete es sinónimo de familia y ellos no han tenido una convencional en mucho pero mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que Derek tuvo a Laura en New York, jamás fue como antes, una casa llena de gente en quien confiar cambiado a un pequeño departamento en un edificio ruidoso lleno de extraños. Y Peter, el no solo tuvo que sufrir el incendio en carne propia sino que el resto de su paquete lo abandonara en un hospital a merced de cualquiera, indefenso, y peor aún, olvidado.

Pero basta de melancolía y de auto compasión, hay cosas más interesantes que tratar.

-Bueno, a un lado un poco de bromas, supongo que vengo a compartir las nuevas buenas, aunque tal vez ya las sepas, aunque parece que tú eres el que vive debajo de una roca y eso que yo ya estuve bajo tierra hace poco y se mas sobre las noticias y chismes de la ciudad que tú seguramente. Aunque este si debiste de enterar-

-Los Argent-

-Exacto. Ya está incluso en una nota de noticia nacional, una pequeña mención pero que seguramente ya está recorriendo el mundo entero-

El mundo entero de los sobrenaturales, es lo que quería decir Peter, no era el clan completo obviamente de los Argent, pero que hayan atrapado a miembros de la familia principal y puesto tras las rejas aun si fuera momentáneamente era un deleite que seguramente más de uno estaría disfrutando, y solo podía imaginar en que tan mal estado estaba dejando este hecho el clan de los Argent ante toda la comunidad de cazadores. Si tenían algo de suerte estos mismos podían decidir atar los cabos sueltos para ahorrarse problemas.

Y a pesar que era motivo de celebración obviamente, no podía estar tranquilo. Porque con la maravillosa noticia también podía haber un deslice de información importante sobre los sobrenaturales, y lo más importante, ¿Cómo es que las autoridades de este pequeño pueblo lograron hacer lo que ninguna otra en décadas había logrado?

-Sabiendo que estas más en contacto con el hijo del sheriff que yo, suponía que tendrías información de primera mano para compartir con tu tío-

Derek se tensó, obviamente sabía algo.

-¿Y bien?- 

-No he visto a Stiles desde aquella noche en el almacén-

No era mentira por lo que no hubo ningún salto de corazón, pero Peter sabia como ocultar la verdad con más verdad, el mismo se lo había enseñado a sus sobrinos maestro en esa técnica.

-Pero sabes algo-

-El sheriff fue quien arresto a los Argent-

-Obviamente porque es el sheriff… ¿o lo dices porque es el padre de Stilinski?-

Esto se puso interesante, ya sabía que no solo debía ser porque supuestamente encontraron evidencia que los Argent eran supuestos traficantes de armas, sonaba demasiado sencillo para ser verdad.

-No creía que Stiles era del tipo soplón-

-Y no lo es- 

La rapidez en que respondió era claramente defensiva, bueno, las sorpresas no acababan.

-El sheriff se enteró de alguna manera, y ahora va tras los Argent. Por Stiles-

-¿Qué le paso a Stiles?- 

No apreciaba mucho al muchacho siendo sincero, pero así como pudo ver algo de potencial en Scott el hijo del sheriff le superaba con creces, sus planes hubieran tenido mejores resultados sin la interferencia de ese joven, o quizás si lo hubiera involucrado a buenas a primeras en este. Esa noche que lo cambio todo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Scott hubiera mordido a Stiles? A veces se le erizaba la piel en las posibilidades, un joven tan leal, inteligente pero también rebelde. Aun recordaba la botella de molotov que le lanzo aquella noche que murió y la mirada determinada en el joven.

Cuando le ofreció la mordida había sido sincero en parte pero también quería jugar con los nervios del muchacho. Personas como él adolecente Stilinski hacia a un paquete fuerte, estaba más que seguro que una de las razones en que Scott no se había vuelto un desquiciado omega era porque el muchacho permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo.

Sí, no era aprecio lo que sentía por Stiles Stilinski, pero quizás si admiración.

-¿Tus famosos contactos no te lo han dicho ya?- pregunto sarcásticamente el más joven de los Hale no queriendo responder más preguntas.

-Lastimosamente incluso mis conexiones tienes limitaciones. Quizás es mejor ir a la fuente a buscar información, como al parecer el sheriff ya sabe de los hombres lobo es mejor preguntarle a él-

Un gruñido mucho más fuerte y que Derek se parara inmediatamente era la obvia negativa del joven alfa.

-No molestes al sheriff- gruño la orden en su tono más intimidante, pero para alguien que ya había enfrentado a la muerte cara a cara y acabado bajo tierra, literalmente, sabía que ese tipo de amenazas no funcionarían muy bien con Peter Hale, así que al menos debía de soltar algo de información para mantenerlo tranquilo –Stiles fue secuestrado por los Argent-

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?-

-En algún momento antes de lo ocurrido en el almacén en la noche en que… Scott me traiciono. No se los detalles pero esta información me la dio su propio padre, y también me advirtió que no interfiriera en su búsqueda de Gerard Argent. No solo atraparon a su hijo y nieta, también abrieron el caso del incendió para declarar a Kate culpable, y mucho más, parece que planean ir por todo aquel que estuvo involucrado con el clan de cazadores o cualquiera que guarde información que lleve a Gerard-

-Imposible-

No… en este mundo hay cosas que parecen imposibles que se pueden lograr, pero ir tras todo el clan de esa manera, si de por sí que hayan logrado arrestar de momento a Chirst y a su hija parece un gran logro, no pensó que esto fuera a llegar a esa escala. Por algo los cazadores han tenido tanto éxito en todos sus años de existencia si fueran “justos” o no como Kate y su padre o como su hermano y sobrino. Tienen poder, dinero que financia la mayoría de sus planes, saben borrar sus huellas, y saben perfectamente a quien sobornar y no duda que tienen personas infiltradas o con puestos de trabajo poderosos que no dudarían en darles una mano a sus colegas.

-Ese sheriff se está metiendo en un juego peligroso- si alguna vez creyó que Stiles era un adolecente un poco loco por involucrarse tan naturalmente con lobos ya veía de que parte de su familia venia esa locura.

-Creo que lo sabe, y no le importa-

La mirada determinada que le vio al hombre las veces que hablo con él era tan fuerte como la de un alfa, solo había visto esa clase de mirada en alfas de gran experiencia como su madre. Intimidaba pero daba un mensaje claro, no se detendría hasta lograr su objetivo. 

Derek no creía que algo detendría al sheriff como este mismo dijo.

-Parece que no tiene instinto de auto conservación al igual que su hijo-

-En realidad, parecía muy confiado en que cumpliría en encontrar a Gerard-

-Si es que sigue vivo ese anciano decrepito-

No había cuerpo, pero el generoso rastro de sangre putrefacta no le daban muchas esperanzas a ese anciano de por si desahuciado antes de la mordida y el envenenamiento con acónito.

Aunque aun teniendo este conocimiento ni Peter ni Derek estaban tranquilos sin tener el cuerpo muerto, frio y tal vez destrozado si se podía, del maldito bastardo de Gerard Argent frente a sus ojos.

-Conoce a alguien-

-¿Gerard?-

-No, el sheriff. Dijo que era un familiar quien le dio las pruebas de los hombres lobo, e impulso a ir tras los Argent cuando Stiles termino en el hospital por el secuestro-

-Eso no lo contaste-

-Conoces el método de los cazadores Peter-

-Pero él es un humano… ¿Qué tanto le hicieron?-

-Tanto como para haber tenido que terminar en el hospital y que le practicaran una cirugía-

-Claro, esos infelices no se detendrían porque fuera humano-

Su propia familia había tenido miembros humanos y eso no los detuvo a incendiar la casa con ellos adentro.

Y si Kate no se había detenido, Gerard menos.

-Momento, acabas de decir familia. Por lo que sabía los Stilinski no tienen más familia- Peter interrumpió su línea de pensamientos.

Cuando los Stilinski se mudaron y John como miembro que tomaba un puesto como policía, los Hale investigaron un poco solo por precaución, de nuevo, los cazadores a veces se infiltraban en puestos importantes, quizás por eso paso tan bien desapercibida Kate como maestra sustituta cuando vino a la ciudad. Pero regresando a los Stilinski, los Hale los investigaron un poco, y por lo que Peter recordaba no tenían más familia, tal vez en ese tiempo los padres del sheriff estaban vivos, no lo recuerda, pero en ningún lado había visto que tuvieran más familia, Claudia era una joven inmigrante hija única de Europa con padres fallecidos y John un hombre sencillo que al parecer no tenía hermanos o primos, y aunque Claudia hubiera venido de Europa levanto sospecha cuando vieron de qué lugar venia descartaron que hubiera venido de un clan de cazadores. 

Latveria tenía suficientes problemas en su territorio como para que un clan de cazadores se estableciera en este.

Tal vez debía hacer una investigación más profunda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace rato que no actualizaba. Mmm pues Peter ya se enteró que pasaba. No podía dejar de fuera a este otro tio loco.¿Alguien quiere saber la platica del abogado con Christ Argent? ¿Alguien quiere saber que le a pasado a Allison? ¿Aparecera la manada Alfa? ¿Qué paso con Erica y Boyd (otros que tambien los tengo algo olvidados)? O solo quieren ver lo lindo que es el tio victor con su sobrino favorito?


	8. 8

Tío Víctor 8

Dejar su puesto desde las fronteras de Latveria a tomar una misión especial dada por su excelencia se sentía como un honor. 

A pesar que dentro de las fronteras se vivía una época de paz dentro del pequeño país no podía decirse lo mismo de afuera de este, seguían estando en una de las ubicaciones más conflictivas de Europa y los que aprovecharon el descuido de las fronteras en el pasado gobierno para cometer sus fechorías aun pensaban que podían hacerlo al tratar de meterse al país de manera ilegal, ella había vivido las consecuencias de eso en carne propia y cuando fue rescatada de unos traficantes de blancas decidió inscribirse a las fuerzas de defensa de su país para pagar la generosidad de su excelencia al no olvidarse de las víctimas como ella cuando llego al poder.

Miro el informe en su Tablet sobre su nueva misión, su misión se encontraba fuera del país en una pequeña ciudad en Norte América, en California. Alguien se había atrevido a dañar al preciado familiar de su excelencia, cosa imperdonable.

Iría de incognito para que el gobierno o las instituciones especiales de E.U. no sospecharan o se metieran en sus planes, a pesar que ya había gente trabajando para cumplir con los deseos de su excelencia, era posible que no tuvieran éxito debido a los contactos y los medios con los que contaba el objetivo, dinero, influencia y entrenamiento volverían difícil de localizar para las fuerzas locales y menos neutralizar, pero para eso iba ella.

“Cazadores”, así se hacían llamar, era bueno saber que ella ya se había vuelto una experta en cazar a estos que se creían que sabían “cazar”.

*+*+*+*

En la ciudad de Beacon Hills la vida sigue, los trabajos y la rutina diaria no se puede detener, aun cuando los murmullos y la leve tensión se siente en el aire, no solo hace poco tuvieron que lidiar con saber que uno de los jóvenes adolescentes de la ciudad acribillo la estación de policía, o las muertes sospechosas de ataque de animal de hace unos meses, sino que también uno de sus vecinos al parecer era un criminal peligroso a pesar de que su familia parecía tan normal, amigable incluso, miembros respetables de la comunidad, pero bueno, nadie puede decir que conoce perfectamente a una persona, mucho menos su propia ciudad aun si crecieron en ella toda su vida.

Algunos pensaban que ya atrapados y encarcelados los Argent la paz regresaría, otros que la ciudad ya no era el pacifico pueblo en el que crecieron y había la opción de quedarse resignados o mudarse, o la tercera opción, de hacer algo para cambiar esto, aunque la mayoría ignoraba esa opción.

-Hey Mel, ¿tu hijo no salía con la niña Argent?- era la enésima vez que escuchaba esa pregunta en su trabajo de sus compañeros, algunos conocidos y otros con los que jamás había cruzado palabra incluso.

-Tengo que llevar estas muestras al laboratorio, no tengo tiempo de platicar- respondió rápidamente saltando la conversación incomoda y llena de morbo tomando de escusa su trabajo.

Sabía que en este punto en el hospital ya todos sabían que su hijo había salido con la hija de la nueva “infame” familia Argent, y los que eran más curiosos y con menos tacto por no decir chismosos querían saber más sobre esta familia, como era la chica, si no había notado algo raro en ella, o hasta algunos sin decirlo directamente la miraban con algo de reproche le daban el mensaje de “¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?” “¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de la persona con la que salía tu hijo?”, o peor “¿Sera tu hijo tan similar que por eso se atrajeron?”, obviamente no se lo decían directamente a la cara, pero conforme dirigían la conversación ellos daban claramente esos mensajes.

Era la madre de Scott, ella crio al muchacho, por lo tanto llegaban a la conclusión que la forma de ser y con quien decidía estar o emparejarse tenia directamente o indirectamente su influencia debido que ella lo crio. Aunque era más que obvio que para un adolecente y sus propios hijos un padre poca influencia en quien se enamoraba sus hijos.

Aun así ella no se había dejado sentir extraña y hasta culpable con toda la situación.

Hace poco se enteró de los hombres lobo, y sabía por experiencia propia que al menos uno de los Argent era de temer ya que ella misma fue amenaza por él.

En este punto se sentía un poco agobiada, amaba a su hijo pero sentía que ya no lo conocía, además de enterarse que existían monstruos sobrenaturales fue un shock saber que su hijo era uno de ellos fue peor, hasta realmente se preguntó “¿Ese realmente es mi hijo?”, cosa que la hiso sentir culpable y más perdida.

Amaba a su hijo pero no sentía que ya no lo conocía tan bien, solo quisiera tener alguien con quien hablar de todo esto.

-Hey Mel…- otra enfermera la detuvo en su camino al laboratorio de análisis de muestra, ya sabía que era exactamente lo que le preguntaría -¿Qué has sabido del hijo del sheriff?-

Oh, eso no se lo esperaba.

*++*++*

Es tan fácil perderte en tu propio mundo a veces, lo cual no es tan malo, todos necesitamos tiempo para nosotros mismos, aunque a veces suena egoísta.

Ah, pero siempre tarde temprano debemos regresar a la realidad.

Después de la “milagrosa” resurrección de Jackson Whittermore, la alegría de sus padres fue lo último que le preocupo al adolecente o a su novia, sino olvidar el dolor y estar juntos por fin después de todo lo ocurrido.

Lo que se tradujo a una escapada a la cabaña en un lago cercano de la ciudad para escapar de los chismes y escándalo que seguramente agobiarían a la joven pareja después de saber que la resurrección de Jackson.

Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo pensando en mimar a sus hijos de esa forma de esa experiencia tan traumática, pero la otra razón por la que dejaron que se marcharan de la ciudad por unos días era por las recientes noticias que circulaban la ciudad y pensaron que así ellos estarían más seguros.

Pero como suele ocurrir, no puedes cubrir el sol con un dedo y no puedes tapar un chisme tan grande si este recorre cada esquina de la ciudad y menos inunda la escuela.

Cuando Jackson y Lydia regresaron ya estaban mentalizados que el rubio atleta seria el centro de atención pero no como siempre al ser la estrella del equipo de lacrosse sino por su regreso a la vida, pero al recorrer los pasillos de la escuela poca o ninguna atención pusieron realmente en ellos. No tardaron en enterarse que fue lo que había ocurrido.

-Maldito, para la próxima contesta tus mensajes- dijo Danny encontrando en el pasillo a su mejor amigo en el pasillo arrastrándolo a un fuerte abrazo, era quien más enterado estaba de donde se habían estado escondiendo Lydia y él todo ese tiempo ya estaba profundamente alegre de comprobar en persona que su amigo estaba vivo a pesar de las noticias. 

Cuando Jackson fue abrazado pudo oler un ligero aroma salado y se sintió levemente culpable por preocupar de esa forma a Danny, devolvió el abrazo evitando utilizar toda su fuerza.

-Lo siento, solo quería desaparecer del radar por un tiempo. Lydia dijo que nada de teléfonos mientras estuviéramos en la cabaña de su familia-

-¿De qué sirve darnos una escapada si contestamos constantemente el teléfono?- se justificó la rubio fresa acercándose a Danny dándole una sonrisa, ella no era la clase de chica de dar disculpas.

Danny soltó un breve resoplido y negó con la cabeza, así era Lydia.

-Tal vez era lo mejor, hubiera sido desagradable enterarse de todos los chismes y no poder descansar bien si hacían caso a sus celulares-

-¿Lo dices por mí?- pregunto Jackson pensando que su situación y el mismo habían sido el cotilleo de la escuela esos últimos días.

No todo el mundo regresa de la muerte, aunque oficialmente era que habían diagnosticado mal su estado de defunción.

-Claro que fuiste noticia amigo, al menos el primer día, algunos decían que seguro habías regresado como un zombi, pero todos se olvidaron rápidamente de eso casi al día siguiente-

-¿Paso algo más interesante que una resurrección?- pregunto sarcásticamente Lydia, aunque por dentro pensaba que tal vez había ocurrido otro ataque o masacre mientras que ellos estaban fuera de la ciudad, cosa que últimamente era muy posible.

Danny la miro dudando un poco antes de responder, ya que esto tenía que ver con ella indirectamente, después de todo era amiga de Allison.

-Allison y su familia fueron arrestados. No han soltado gran información al público aparte de que son sospechosos de varios cargos criminales y traficantes de armas…-

-Pero tú sabes más- declaro Lydia, sabiendo que el joven no tardaría más de unos minutos en hackear el sistema de informática de la estación de policía para recabar más información.

Lydia era buena en esconder sus reacciones pero Danny no estaba del todo seguro en soltar todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

-También se les acusa de secuestro y tortura, parece que ya tienen todas las pruebas y es más que seguro que pasen mucho tiempo en la cárcel si los hayan culpables-

-¿Secuestro?- pregunto algo asombrada la chica.

-Ya veo porque no fuimos el centro de atención al llegar- no lo decía con humor, esos eran cargos serios, aunque él también tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre por Matt o por el abuelo de Allison, esos días en el lago Lydia le ayudo a comprender que no era su culpa, al menos no completamente, Matt y Gerard Argent lo usaron como un arma.

-¿Quiénes fueron las víctimas?-

-… solo hubo un secuestrado, la misma noche que Jackson… que Jackson falleció, desapareció Stiles y…-

-¿Stilinsky?-

-Sí, logro escapar pero hay un registro de una operación dentro los archivos de evidencia, al parecer fue sometido a cirugía para detener la hemorragia interna por consecuencia de la tortura, tal parece que lo estaban utilizando para amenazar al sheriff. Allyson y su padre están etiquetados como cómplices de Gerard Argent por estos delitos- 

-¿Cuándo rayos paso esto?-

Esa noche, esa noche Stiles se veía horrible, pero a ella poco le importaba, solo fue cuestión de escuchar que podría ver de nuevo a Jackson y todo lo demás dejo de importar.

Y él no dijo nada, no importaba nada aunque dijera, solo importaba ella y Jackson y….

Se perdieron en su propio mundo.

*+*+*

Miro a través de la ventana, los barrotes arruinaban un poco la vista del bosque pero la habitación era mucho más cómoda que la de una correccional o una cárcel, pero que fuera un psiquiátrico no creía que se consideraba una mejora.

Ella no pertenecía aquí, o eso es lo que se repetía, y también se dijo a si misma cuando estuvo en la correccional compartiendo habitación con otras tres chicas que empezaron a burlarse de su aspecto tan dulce, incluso una le llego a jalar el cabello lo que le gano un puñetazo por parte de ella y que comenzara una pelea en el dormitorio lo que le gano ser castigada enviándola a confinamiento solitario hasta que le dijeron que la transferirían, ahora estaba ahí.

Han pasado muchas cosas, ha hecho muchas cosas, y aun así se pregunta cómo llego a esto.

-Argent, ¿lista para tu primer sesión?- un enfermero entra a su habitación, un tal Jasón o Jack, no recuerda, mucho más cortes que las oficiales de la correccional.

Al venir a este lugar no solo tenía mejores condiciones de vida sino que tenía que cumplir con un programa de sesiones con un psicólogo, y sesiones de grupo con los demás adolecentes del lugar. 

¿Qué clase de trato logro hacer su padre o que tanto sabe la policía? 

Ella no debería estar aquí… ¿verdad?

*+*+*+*

-Estoy bien papá, el lugar tiene unos paisajes fantásticos. ¡Incluso hay robots en el castillo y las calles!-

-Eso es asombroso hijo-

-Tío Víctor dice que me enseñara un poco de programación, podría hacer una inteligencia artificial como Stark algún día-

-Mientras no lo programes como la película de Termineitor-

-Sería una buena broma para hacer-

-Por favor no hagas eso, jamás me gusto esa película-

-¿Y qué tal Robocop?-

-No te metas con ese clásico muchacho-

-Jajajaja esa si la amas-

-Es un clásico como ya dije-

-Solo te gusta porque se trata de policías. Aunque debo de admitir que a mi también me gusta… ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?-

-Bien hijo, no te preocupes por esto. Debes descansar y solo concentrarte en recuperarte-

-Suenas igual a mi tío cuando dices eso-

-Es porque te amamos hijo-

-Yo también te amo papá-

-Ya se ha hecho tarde-

-Pero son las 10 de la mañana en Beacon Hills-

-Y en Latveria seguro es más de media noche, debes de dormir bien para tu recuperación hijo-

-Ugh, aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario-

-Con más razón debes de dormir cuando es de noche ahí-

-Me he desvelado más-

-Entonces estas admitiendo que no has respetado tu hora de dormir con anterioridad, lo voy a tomar como una confesión-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Digo, de repente me ha entrado un poco de sueño papá, te hablare de nuevo cuando despierte-

-Está bien hijo-

-Y come adecuadamente, que no esté ahí para vigilarte no significa que puedas comer todos los días comida rápida-

-Por supuesto que no- en ese momento el sheriff miro su bote de basura, había una caja de pizza y las cajas de papel de comida china, nadie se tenía que enterar.

-También recuerda lavar la ropa sucia al menos una vez por semana o te quedaras sin ropa limpia-

-Stiles, hijo, no soy tan descuidado, soy un adulto- tampoco nadie se debía de enterar que era el cuarto día seguido que usaba el mismo uniforme.

-Está bien, te amo papá-

-Te amo hijo, que descanses-

Una vez que colgó John se sentía más alegre pero también un poco más triste aun si esto sonara tan contradictorio, aligeraba la presión de su pecho saber que su hijo la estaba pasando bien en el país natal de su madre además de estar seguro ahí, pero le extrañaba mucho.

Al menos estas llamadas telefónicas lo hacían sentir que no estaban tan lejos a pesar que literalmente se encontraban en direcciones opuestas del planeta.

Miro los papeles sobre su escritorio, no sabía con exactitud que tanto había dicho el abogado que contrato Doom o que métodos uso, pero pudo convencer a Chris Argent de cooperar con ellos, ahora su hija se encontraba en un lugar más seguro y cómodo en consideración que una cárcel o correccional, ahora no solo tenían una lista de contactos de la familia, sino posibles escondites y métodos que usaría Gerard para escapar si fuera necesario, si es que aún seguía vivo, según Chris, pero mientras no viera el cadáver de ese hombre no se detendría.

Doom mucho menos.


	9. 9

Tío Víctor 9

-Los vuelos trasatlánticos son muy pesados si no estás acostumbrados- 

-…-

-Deberías descansar al menos el día de hoy para…-

-Comenzare inmediatamente mi trabajo señor, le prometo que mi rendimiento no ha sido afectado por el viaje-

-Una mujer muy dedicada-

-Gracias señor, debo dar mi máximo esfuerzo para cumplir con las expectativas de su excelencia-

Era de madrugada mientras abogado y soldado estaban en un carro conduciendo hasta Beacon Hills, la parte legal está casi completamente hecha, pero la no tan legal estaba aún en proceso, después de todo cuando uno hace una cacería humana no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos, en su lugar traes al mejor para hacer el trabajo, y Tesia Kostka era la mejor en lo que hacía.

Sub comandante del ejército de Latveria, su pelotón se especializaba en el cuidado de las fronteras del país, y en caso de infiltración terrestre ella era de las mejores en rastrear y atrapar a hombres como traficantes, cazadores furtivos e incluso refugiados, era ya una leyenda en el ejército, decían que no había nadie mejor para hallar una “oveja” descarriada que una granjera como ella, el chiste en esto era que el significado literal del nombre de la soldado era “granjera” y en su juventud se dedicó a eso.

Como muchos otros en Latveria tenía su pasado trágico, y a pesar que ya gozaban de paz quería dar su vida por defender esta paz por lo que se enlisto en el ejército para ayudar a defenderlo si llegara el cazo.

Su excelencia Doom no utilizaba las fuerzas militares para sus planes personales fuera del país, en su lugar decidió especializarlos más en la defensa de esta, a pesar que las fronteras ya contaban con equipo de última tecnología para defenderse aun había puntos ciegos, y las fuerzas militares se encargaban de defender estos puntos.

Tesia era una experta en la defensa terrestre, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, uso de armas y rastreo de personas. El abogado miro de reojo a la mujer que no pasaba de los treinta en apariencia, casi podía sentir lastima por Gerard Argent y sus cómplices o cualquiera que se atreviera a ayudarlo, casi.

-Sera un placer ayudarle en todo lo que necesite sub comandante-

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre señor, después de todo estoy pasando de incognito como su prima-

-Entonces Tesia, será un placer trabajar contigo-

-Igualmente-

+*+*+

La sangre es espesa, apesta, y parece que corroe todo lo que toca, casi no parece sangre, especialmente por su color negro nauseabundo, como brea.

Parecía salir por todos sus poros, su boca, sus ojos e incluso oídos, pensó que iba a morir, casi lo hizo.

El plan de convertirse en hombre lobo había fracasado, y quizás estaba más muerto que vivo en este punto, pero ahora podía decir que ya no era completamente humano.

Tal vez era un milagro que aun estuviera vivo, o el diablo le había sonreído esta vez, sea cual sea el caso una nueva fuerza motora le impulsa en cada paso o respiración tortuosa para seguir vivo, no solo el temor a la muerte, sino completar su venganza, erradicar a todos esos malditos lobos de Beacon Hills, especialmente a ese mocoso de Scott McCall quien le traiciono, quien se atrevió a tratar de ser más listo que él, y el resto de los Hale y su manada, acabaría con cada uno de ellos aun si los tenía que arrastrar con ellos a su propia muerte.

*+*+*

Cuando llega con Derek este se encuentra con ese lobo de aroma extraño, como a cementerio pegado en su piel. Se supone que es el tío de su alfa, y hace poco se supone que estaba muerto, cada día que pasa descubriendo más cosas del mundo sobrenatural se siente como estar en una película de terror interminable en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Qué hacen?- Isaac pregunta al ver al hombre mayor con una laptop en sus piernas tecleando furiosamente y a su alfa revisando un montón de papeles tirados sobre el piso de la estación abandonada del metro.

-Algo de investigación niño, cosa que tú deberías hacer también ayudando a tu alfa que se nota que es pésimo en esto- responde Peter secamente quien parece leer una noticia en su computadora para luego cerrar la ventanilla y buscar otra cosa.

Isaac se acerca a Derek y ahora puede ver más claramente lo que los papeles dicen, son periódicos, o más bien impresiones de periódicos, la mayoría de ellas con el apellido Stilinski en ellas.

-Están… ¿investigando sobre el sheriff y Stiles?- pregunta realmente sorprendido, sabe que Stiles no ha ido a la escuela durante varios días, y que el sheriff arresto a los Argent, por lo que no tenía que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos para saber que estos eventos muy posiblemente estén relacionados, pero en vez de investigar esa familia ¿no deberían estar festejando ese par al ver a sus enemigos encerrados?

-Lograron arrestar a los Argent- dice Derek mientras deja la hoja que estaba examinando y pasa a otra.

-Sí, es la noticia que corre toda la escuela y la ciudad, creo que incluso vi algunos reporteros cerca de la escuela queriendo entrevistar a alguien para sacar algo interesante de quienes conocían a Allison-

-Es la primera vez que logran arrestar a la familia Argent, mucho menos sus miembros principales. Los cazadores siempre cubren su rastro y tienen los suficientes medios para sobornar o extorsionar a abogados y jueces para salir de casi cualquier delito de que les acusen. En casos extremos eliminan los cabos sueltos con asesinatos o convenientes accidentes-

-Oh- eso sonaba aterrador, casi como algo de un miembro de la mafia haría, pero si estas personas son capaces de disparar a un hombre lobo sin que les tiemble el corazón aun sabiendo que son adolecentes o jóvenes o inocentes incluso, bien podía creer que eran capaces de hacer eso o más para lograr sus objetivos -entonces el sheriff y los policías sí que tuvieron suerte-

-Suerte seria que un rayo le cayera a alguno de ellos y acabara con su vida, esto no tuvo nada que ver con suerte. Al parecer los Stilinski tienen contactos muy poderosos como para arrinconar y arrestar a la actual matriarca y su padre. Hemos estado todo el día buscando e investigando sobre la familia Stilinski, pero no encontramos algo ninguna pista de como lograron esta hazaña- dice Peter apartando la pantalla de su vista, han pasado horas y necesita descansar aunque sea unos cuantos minutos su vista.

-No creo que ese tipo de información se encuentre fácilmente en internet. Si tanta curiosidad tienen, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan directamente a Stiles?-

-El ya no se encuentra en la ciudad- fue la respuesta seca de Derek arrugando entre sus puños varios de los papeles, era obvio que no le agradaba esa noticia.

Eso sorprendió a Isaac que no sabía de tal noticia, si, en la escuela había un montón de rumores circulando y quisieras o no te enterabas de ellos al escuchar a todo el mundo hablar de ellos en los pasillos y en clase, primero fue con relación con Jackson y su falsa muerte, y luego eclipsando eso el reciente arresto de Allison y su padre, pero nadie hablaba de Stiles y su obvia falta a la escuela en voz alta, tal vez un par se preguntó dónde estaba pero no por preocupación sino para sacarle algo de jugosa información sobre el arresto debido a que su padre era el sheriff.

No le dio realmente importancia a su falta, en realidad en su mayoría de la situación sobrenatural no sabía cuál era el papel exacto de Stiles en todo el esquema de la situación sobrenatural y cazadores, poco a poco había reunido queriendo o no información de todo lo que había pasado los meses anteriores a que se convirtió en hombre lobo. Tenía la certeza que todo comenzó con la familia Hale, o el incendio que acabo con la mayoría de ellos, luego con el regreso de Derek a la ciudad, y como Scott fue mordido por un alfa rabioso que también fue responsable de los extraños asesinatos ocurridos en la ciudad.

Pudo haber sido una simple coincidencia o un accidente, pero luego supo que si Stiles no hubiera invitado a Scott al bosque esa noche en que fue mordido quizás este jamás hubiera sido un hombre lobo, el mismo se lo dijo cuándo tubo algo de confianza con él, y el tono en que lo dijo no sabía si era de alguien con un poco de resentimiento o contando un momento doloroso. El mismo sabia ahora que ser un hombre lobo venía con muchos problemas, pero los beneficios que lo convencieron en aceptar fueron demasiado tentadores.

¿Scott si hubiera tenido oportunidad realmente de escoger que hubiera hecho? Quizás sería algo que jamás podría ser respondido por este al 100 % con la verdad o con certeza, ya que si la transformación de hombre lobo venía con muchos problemas también con muchos beneficios, y Scott ya los había probado también a primera mano.

Se le quito el asma, tenía una fuerza y salud envidiable a comparación a su estado anterior, era co capitán del equipo de lacrosse y eso obviamente no era por practicar sino por los dones de hombre lobo, también era muy probable que la chica Argent no hubiera pensado mucho en MacCall si este no hubiera adquirido la reciente popularidad que le trajo ser ahora un excelente jugador de lacrosse y por lo tanto un chico que llamaba la atención e incluso era deseado por las chicas y algunos chicos.

Allison, bueno, no conocía mucho a la chica y probablemente no la quería conocer mucho menos después de ser disparado por ella, pero como cualquier chica linda y popular, porque eso era ella, no se fijaría tan fácilmente en el anterior chico perdedor que era Scott, no era prejuzgar, era experiencia propia, y si Allison tenia o tubo alguna amistad con Lydia eso quería decir que no eran tan diferentes, primeros las apariencias antes que nada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hay del sheriff?- por proceso de eliminación en su mente el joven rubio pensó en el otro Stilinski en la ciudad, sugerir a Scott estaba fuera de la ecuación, no después de la noche en el almacén.

Creía que si tan solo lo sugería su alfa lo miraría con sus ojos rojos.

Ambos Hale se quedaron callados por un momento.

-No es tan mala idea-

-No te acercaras al sheriff Peter-

-Oh sobrino, ¿tan poca fé tienes en mi de que no seré capaz de comportarme frente a nuestro benefactor?-

-Conociendo tus métodos más vale que te mantengas lejos de él-

-Tú no eres precisamente el mejor dialogando, y esa fachada tuya de chico malo solo funciona con las mujeres-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Oigan… yo podría intentar ir a preguntar- sugirió Isaac interrumpiendo lo que probablemente se volvería una pelea física.

Si ninguno parecía que quería que fuera el otro, entonces él podía intentar, después de todo él fue quien sugirió la idea.

No perdía nada con intentar, ¿verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quien se imaginaban que seria el tío Victor?   
> ¿Alguna otra idea de jugar con Crossover, no necesariamente con Teen Wolf?


End file.
